<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like we had a clue by daholdi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875493">like we had a clue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daholdi/pseuds/daholdi'>daholdi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, Romance Drama, Weddings, acknowledges the existance of sex, texting au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daholdi/pseuds/daholdi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weddings. Two nasty break-ups. And two people that suddenly need a date for said weddings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ACT ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>some context: this is a modern-ish rendition of reality, but mashed with the geography, culture, and history of the atla world. some things are the same and some are very different!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>posted August 23rd by @sukiii on Instagram: <em>funny story, we both had bought rings at the same time and proposed to each other at the EXACT same time! anyways, we both said yes :) </em></p><p>@bomeranggboy commented: <em>love you babe &lt;3</em> </p><p>@kataras commented: <em>MY FAVORITES FINALLY GETTING MARRIED WE LOVE TO SEE I</em>T</p><p>@avataraang commented: <em>congratulations guys!!</em> </p><p>__________________</p><p><br/>
Private Message from Suki to Katara<br/>
<em>September 2nd </em></p><p><strong>suki</strong>: katara i need to ask you something <br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: katara?? <br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: K <br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: A<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: T<br/>
(17.36)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: im here im here sorry i just got home from my rotation <br/>
(17:36) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: np <br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: ANYWAYS <br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: have you checked your mail lately?? <br/>
(17:38)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: uh,,,, no but i can go downstairs and check the box<br/>
(17:40)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: i think you should do that<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: lmk when you get your mail <br/>
(17:41)</p><p>
  <em><strong>katara</strong> sent image [card asking “will you be my maid-of-honor?”]</em>
</p><p><br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: SukiIIIII <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: OF COURSE I WILL THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ASKING I LOVE YOU<br/>
(17:46)</p><p><em><strong>suki</strong> reacted “&lt;3” to a message</em> </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: of course katara! we’ve been like sisters for years and i wouldn’t have anyone else next to me on the alter!<br/>
(17:48)</p><p>
  <em><strong>katara</strong> reacted “&lt;3” to a message</em>
</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: we were going to ask you last month when you were home for your dad’s birthday but we DID NOT expect your dad to spring the news about his new gf <br/>
(17:50)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yeah that was such a shocker lmao<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: only a little less surprising than you and sokka FINALLY getting together<br/>
(17:53)</p><p><em><strong>suki</strong> reacted “HAHA” to a messag</em>e</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: anyways i know that me and sokka only got engaged last week but i wanted to get you locked down asap so we can make sure you can come, ik you’re super busy in bss with school  rn<br/>
(17:54)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: omg suki that’s so considerate! <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: yeah i can’t nail down anything for sure but i get out of school on the 10th of June so anything after then works! <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: i can’t believe your getting MARRIED to my bother and i get to the maid of honor<br/>
<strong>katara:</strong> ok gotta go i need to study for boards <br/>
(17:55)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: LOVE YOU BABE<br/>
(17:57)</p><p>
  <em><strong>katara</strong> reacted “&lt;3” to a message</em>
</p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p> </p><p><strong>THE GAANG</strong><br/>
members: Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki <br/>
<em>September 13th </em></p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: so,,, are we going to alumni weekend this fall or not??<br/>
(15:04)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: well u know ill be there, im still in med school lmao<br/>
(15:06)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: yes yes we’re all very proud of you<br/>
(15:07)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: me and sokka are going to be there, there’s going to be receptions for the field hockey and soccer teams that we don’t want to miss<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: plus we haven’t seen our teammates in FOREVER<br/>
(15:10)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yeah tru tru<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: i hate that im the only one left in bss now after aang left<br/>
(15:13)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: well he’s off saving the world and being our lil aang baby<br/>
(15:14)</p><p><strong>aang</strong>: hey i heard that<br/>
<strong>aang</strong>: and im not a baby<br/>
(5:17) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: sure twinkletoes whatever helps you sleep at night <br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: ugh @katara don’t remind me about me leaving bss<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: my mom has had me attending every social event she can get an invite to since i came home last september<br/>
(5:20) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: well toph, it was time anyways it did take you six years to graduate and she was getting a lil bit suspicious <br/>
(5:22)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: would have been seven if my plan for that history class worked out but SOMEONE had to be a good samaritan and help me graduate grrrr<br/>
(5:24)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: that was zuko right??? <br/>
(5:24)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: ugh yes ofc it was him even when were kids at all of our rich people events he wouldn’t shut up about being a gentlemen and “honor”<br/>
(5:26)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: pause people… i never met zuko who is this kid?<br/>
(5:30)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: he’s fire national, also is in the same super rich people circle so we knew each other as kids and stuff, he was poli sci at bssu and i think he goes to law school in the city now. he has black hair and a big scar over his eye like a pirate or something<br/>
(5:32)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: omggg i fucking know this guy<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: he and i would fight over the study cubicle spots in the Wu library we were so bitchy to each other <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: ahh memories <br/>
(5:35)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: ^^ yah he and i still talk, we hit it off when chan introduced us <br/>
(5:37)</p><p><strong>aang</strong>: you guys forgot that he’s also the crown prince of the fire nation<br/>
(5:40)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: that’s kinda a big part of his personality thanks aang for being the only honest one out of these hooligans <br/>
(5:45)</p><p>
  <em><strong>aang</strong> reacted “&lt;3” to a message</em>
</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: so,,, are you guys come to ba sing se for alumni weekend for bssu or what???<br/>
(6:30)</p><p><strong>aang</strong>: well ill be there katara <br/>
(6:31)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: im glad someone wants to come visit me<br/>
(6:33)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: katara i will be there im going to scream if i have to spend one more minute with my mother and her desire to set me up with some eligible guy<br/>
(6:35)</p><p>k<strong>atara</strong>: anyways,,,, we’re gonna have so much fun it’ll be just like college again lol <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: except not <br/>
(6:37)</p><p>
  <em><strong>aang</strong>, <strong>sokka</strong> reacted “HAHA” to a message” </em>
</p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message from Sokka to Zuko <br/>
<em>October 16th </em></p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: hey zuko i was wondering if you were going to be at alumni weekend for bssu this weekend?<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: my sister is throwing a party at her apartment in the lower ring and id love for you to swing by if you can<br/>
(10:36)</p><p><em>October 19th </em><br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: hey sorry this took so long<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: i actually had to fly back to caldera this weekend for family stuff so im not gonna make it<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: say hi to suki for me though!<br/>
(17:45)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: no problem!<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: if you’re ever find urself on kyoshi for firm stuff call me, we can go out and get a beer or something<br/>
(20:23) </p><p>__________________</p><p><br/>
<strong>THE GIRL GAANG </strong><br/>
members: Suki, Katara, Toph <br/>
<em>October 25th</em></p><p><strong>suki</strong>: ok girls i need advice<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: so at alumni weekend i ran into my old teammate ty lee <br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: and we were super close in college and we drifted apart but since then we’ve been talking  a Lot and reconnecting <br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: do i ask her to be a bridesmaid? <br/>
(6:05)</p><p><br/>
<strong>katara:</strong> um well i don’t see any reason not to lol<br/>
(9:34)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: yeah i agree with katara, ask her <br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: i mean if she says no she says no<br/>
(10:56)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: ok im asking her right now<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: also fyi she’s dating princess azula rn which i think is hella funny bc sokka is close with zuko<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: small world right??<br/>
(10:59)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: audio.file<br/>
(11:03)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: NOT ITS A SMALL WORLD <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: im gonna have this in my head all week now smh <br/>
(11:10)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: SHE SAID YES<br/>
(11:13) </p><p>
  <em><strong>katara</strong>, <strong>toph</strong> reacted with “&lt;3” to a message</em>
</p><p>__________________</p><p>Private Message from Azula to Zuko<br/>
<em>October 26th </em></p><p><strong>azula</strong>: anyways zuzu me and ty lee got engaged two weeks ago there’s gonna be a press release today so im telling you so you don’t look dumb when you get asked about it on the street on bss or something <br/>
(5:45)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: … <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: you literally got engaged and are only now telling me<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: pick up my calls azula i know you’re getting them<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: your literally texting mai right now answer my calls azula <br/>
(5:50)</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: no &lt;3<br/>
(5:51)</p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p>Private Message from Katara to Jet<br/>
<em>October 26th </em></p><p><strong>katara</strong>: hey last night was fun, do you want go to the Painted Lady with me on Saturday? They do a great happy hour. <br/>
(14:13) </p><p><strong>jet</strong>: sure<br/>
<strong>jet</strong>: im not doing anything else this weekend<br/>
(20:04) </p><p><br/>
 __________________</p><p> </p><p>From the <em>Caldera City Chronicle</em>, "Royal Princess Engaged!"</p><p>“Love is in the air for the Fire Nation’s royal family! The royal firm published a press release this morning confirming the engagement of Fire Princess Azula and her long-term girlfriend Ty Lee. The pair meet at college at Sozin University and have been together ever since. </p><p>Fire Lord Iroh commented on the couple’s happy news: “I’m so pleased to hear this news and I’m excited to welcome Ty Lee to the family.” </p><p>No date has been set yet, but royal pundits have predicted a late June date for the couple’s wedding.” </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p><br/>
Private Message from Zuko to Sokka<br/>
<em>October 27th </em></p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: my sister is killing me<br/>
(11:23) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: how bro?<br/>
(11:25) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: so y know her and ty lee got engaged right?? <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: she literally told me the hour before the press release from the palace went out <br/>
(11:30)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: sisters are the worst im with you <br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: one time katara knew the whole time that suki’s parents were coming to bssu for the weekend but she didn’t tell me until an hour before<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: it was the most frantic hour of my life cause i wanted to make a good impression <br/>
(11:45) </p><p>
  <em>October 28th </em>
</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: that rough buddy <br/>
(00:04)</p><p>__________________</p><p><br/>
<strong>Bridal Party!</strong>  <br/>
Members: Katara, Toph, Ty Lee, Suki<br/>
<em>November 26th </em></p><p><strong>suki</strong>: hey guys! i thought we could make this gc to talk about wedding stuff (and anything else lol)<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: ALSO congratulations are in order for ty lee! <br/>
(16:57)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yes ty lee i just saw the press release pictures you and azula look beautiful!<br/>
(17:15)</p><p><strong>ty lee</strong>: oh my gosh thank you so much guys!<br/>
<strong>ty lee</strong>: you guys are gonna be wedding-full this summer with mine and suki’s!<br/>
<strong>ty lee</strong>: (if that wasn’t clear you guys are all on the guest list lol)<br/>
(17:20)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: it'll be crazy, but it’ll be fun tho!<br/>
(17:23)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: ugh suit yourself sugar queen<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: my mom is going ballistic bc apparently i need to “look presentable for society” at these weddings <br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: she seems to think that im gonna die if i turn 25 and don’t have a husband <br/>
(17:25)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: press f to say respects <br/>
(17:30)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: f <br/>
(17:30)</p><p><strong>ty lee</strong>: f <br/>
(17:31)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: ugh im about to go tell my mother that i got invited to the fire nation princess’s wedding if you hear a scream that would be my mother <br/>
(17:35) </p><p>
  <em><strong>katara,</strong> <strong>suki</strong> reacted “HAHA” at a message</em>
</p><p>__________________</p><p>Private Message from Zuko to Mai<br/>
<em>January 2nd </em></p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: mai im at the restaurant rn, i just put in our name for the reservation they said its gonna be twenty minutes so don’t worry about being a little bit late <br/>
(18:40)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: we just got our table im gonna wait for you<br/>
(19:05)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: uh mai???<br/>
(19:15)</p><p><strong>mai</strong>: i have a terrible headache rn i don’t think im gonna make it<br/>
(19:30)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: oh feel better!<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: we’re still on for brunch this sunday right? <br/>
(19:31)</p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message from Zuko to Azula <br/>
<em>January 10th </em></p><p><strong>zuko:</strong> azula has mai mentioned anything to you about our relationship cause she’s been really off lately <br/>
(11:14)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: like she’s skipped our last three dates and is always super evasive on text<br/>
(11:17)</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: i mean she hasn’t been talking about ur guys’ sex life as much<br/>
(14:34)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: gross i don’t want to think about my sister hearing about my sex life with my girlfriend <br/>
(14:37)</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: ugh im with you. straight people are so weird<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: but she hasn’t said anything <br/>
(14:40)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: thanks azula<br/>
(14:43)</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: ur welcome zuzu <br/>
(14:47)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: ugh i told you to stop calling me that <br/>
(14:49)</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: which makes me only want to call you that more dear brother <br/>
(14:51)</p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p>
  <em>SAVE THE DATE </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  for </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Suki &amp; SOKKA </em>
</p><p><em>june 15th </em><br/>
__________________</p><p><strong>GIRL GAANG</strong><br/>
Members: Katara, Toph, and Suki<br/>
<em>Feburary 17th</em></p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i hate men<br/>
(12:38)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: welcome to the club sugar queen<br/>
(12:45)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: what happened katara?<br/>
(13:00)</p><p><strong>katara:</strong> ok you guys know that guy ive been sleeping with lately jet? i met him at a party like two months ago?<br/>
(13:01)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: OMG YOURE SLEEPING WITH JET<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: katara this is so funny he and i went to hs together <br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: are you guys gonna come to the wedding together you think? <br/>
(13:03)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: uhhh… that’s the question<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: see we’re only like feb right now but your wedding is in like four months and we both are pretty into each other and are hooking up a lot<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: but the issue is that i was at his place and saw the save the date <br/>
(13:07)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: omg yay he got it!<br/>
(13:07)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: well and he started acting super weird when i brought up going together <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: and i was like ok we’re not dating but we might as well go as friends right??<br/>
(13:10)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: in the words of camilla cabello:  friends don’t know how each other taste katara<br/>
(13:11)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: ew toph i check this gc on my work computer <br/>
(13:12)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: well that’s ur problem not mine buffy<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: besides all of you guys’ text messages i have to have read outloud<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: do you guys know how many messages you’ve sent about your sex lives<br/>
<strong>toph:</strong> TOO MANY <br/>
(13:15)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: oops<br/>
(13:16) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: anyways him acting all weird about the wedding really sent out some bad vibes like was he expecting us to not be talking to each other??<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: and then it got me thinking about our relationship <br/>
(13:19)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: ok <br/>
(13:19)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: and like how we only see each other for sex and like its FRIENDS with benefits right?<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: and the sex isn’t even good for ME!!!<br/>
(13:20) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: what does he not make you cum or anything???<br/>
(13:21)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ugh not since like our second hookup<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: which was the end of OCTOBER<br/>
(13:25)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: yikes <br/>
(13:25)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: you should really talk to him abt that katara!<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: me and sokka really learned that open communication really aids our sex life we started keeping sex journals and reading them to each other and after that we started having so much more fun during sex<br/>
(13:27)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: suki i love you but please stop talking about your sex life with my brother there’s only so much i can take<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: i still haven’t recovered from the omashu incident <br/>
(13:34)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: now that was one think i wish i could see the LOOKS on your faces sigh<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: also that could have been EASILY averted if you listened to me when i told them they were busy<br/>
(13:35)</p><p><strong>katara:</strong> i know i know ill never doubt you again <br/>
(13:36)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: like seriously sugar queen i could here them moving the bed from the hallway<br/>
(13:37) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: please stop reliving The Incident i need to be sharp for an exam tomorrow <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: but yes i will talk to jet about it<br/>
(13:39) </p><p>
  <em><strong>suki</strong> reacted with “&lt;3” to a message </em>
</p><p>__________________</p><p>From <em>The Ba Sing Se Times</em>, “The Fire Nation's Royal Family: An Annotated Guide.” </p><p>“…The royal family of the Fire Nation is often the subject of much interest by the world. Currently, the royal family consists of Fire Lord Iroh, his son Fire Prince Lu Ten, and Fire Lord Iroh’s nephew Fire Prince Zuko and Fire Prince Azula. For centuries, the Fire Lord ruled the Fire Nation, making all economic decisions and guiding the nation in its Hundred Year war against the Earth Kingdom (now the Earth Republic). However, after Fire Lord Iroh assumed the throne after the death of his father Fire Lord Azulon, he established a democratic government with a parliamentary system. That was forty years ago, and since then the Fire Nation has experienced unprecedented economic growth and stability. However, the Fire Lord and the royal family are still employed in the service of the Fire Nation and hold immense political power. </p><p>Fire Prince Lu Ten is widely assumed to be the heir-apparent to his father’s throne, however the successor of the title Fire Lord is not often the oldest son of the current Fire Lord. In ancient times, anyone in the royal family who had a claim to the title (those with the title Fire Prince or Princess) would duel in firebending showdown called an Agni Kai. Nowadays, Caldera Palace uses a more respectable process to aid the current Fire Lord on who his heir shall be, but it is also called an Angi Kai to pay honor to the ritual that determined the nation’s succession for thousand of years. </p><p>The other candidates that could be chosen by Fire Lord Iroh are his orphaned nephew and niece, Fire Prince Zuko and Fire Princess Azula. Iroh’s brother Fire Prince Ozai and and his sister-in-law Fire Duchess Ursa perished in a tragic car accident in 1999. The tragic deaths of the couple spurned worldwide mourning and left Prince Zuko and Princess Azula orphaned at the ages seven and five respectfully. Princess Azula has been in the news recently for her engagement to long-term girlfriend; the pair are set to be married this June on Ember Island in the Fire Nation. Not much is known about Prince Zuko, besides his current enrollment at the prestigious Ba Sing Se University Law School…”</p><p>__________________</p><p>Private Message from Katara to Jet<br/>
<em>January 18th</em></p><p><strong>katara</strong>: jet i left some messages, but i really think we need to talk about our relationship <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: when we talked last month we both agreed that we wanted to be exclusive, but since then we’ve been even more distant its like we’re not even a couple<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: i barely see you and your always off with your friends <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: and i don’t want to keep you from your friends but im your girlfriend and that always indicates a little bit higher priority <br/>
(10:28)</p><p><em>January 19th</em> </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i would really like if you responded jet<br/>
(10:24)</p><p><strong>jet</strong>: baby im so sorry i literally just saw this, my phone has been acting up lately<br/>
<strong>jet</strong>: do you want to come over tonight and we can talk about this<br/>
(3:43) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: sure<br/>
(3:45) </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p>Private Message from Katara to Suki<br/>
<em>January 19th </em></p><p><strong>katara</strong>: so i went over to his place and we talked for like an hour and it was actually super productive!<br/>
(9:35)</p><p><em><strong>suki</strong> reacted with “&lt;3” to a message</em> </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: like before i was seriously thinking about breaking up with him but i feel like we made a lot of progress in our relationship! <br/>
(9:37)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: omg yay im glad it worked out so well!<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: you guys are a very cute couple so im happy you guys are working things out<br/>
(9:39)</p><p>__________________</p><p>Private Message from Suki to Toph<br/>
<em>January 19th </em></p><p><strong>suki</strong>: so jet is a straight up tool<br/>
(10:04)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: ugh don’t we all know that buffy<br/>
(10:10)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: but katara and jet are doing really well as a couple so i can’t be like “fuck jet” <br/>
(10:13)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: yep <br/>
(10:15)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: ugh this is so hard<br/>
<strong>suki:</strong> i need a wikihow article about how to be supportive to your friend when you hate their boyfriend <br/>
(10:17) </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p>SENT ON: February 5th </p><p>FROM: Ruzon Ru (ruzonru@calderapalace.org)<br/>
TO: iroh@calderapalace.org, luten@calderapalace.org, azula@calderapalace.org, zuko@calderapalace.org </p><p>Subject: Schedules of the Firm for the Next Six Months</p><p>Dear Fire Lord Iroh, Fire Princes Lu Ten and Zuko, and Fire Princess Azula, </p><p>I hope this email finds you all well. As I hope you are well aware, it is time for our biannual meeting discussing everyone’s appearances for the the last half of the calendar year. That meeting will be this Sunday (February 5th if you have forgotten) via teleconference, but I want to outline some points before we decide on everyone’s schedules. </p><p>The biggest event we’ll be discussing during the meeting is Fire Princess Azula’s wedding to her fiancé Ty Lee in the summer. It is imperative that everyone shows happiness for the couple in the press. I will be in contact with all of you soon to leak some comments about your enthusiasm for the couple to the appropriate print sources.</p><p>Other news about the wedding: it will be the 29th of June, on Ember Island. Fire Princes Zuko and Lu Ten, you will each be asked to bring a guest and may I please ask that they are appropriate! This will reflect back on the firm and Fire Prince Lu Ten, we remember what happened with the girl you took to the New Year Ball. Fire Prince Zuko, Mai Lee is a wonderful choice and I look forward to seeing her there. For attire, all of you will be attending and in formal Fire Nation naval attire! There’s a bill about military funding going into the house in September and the armed forces have reached out to the firm asking if you all will wear your uniforms to show your support. </p><p>Some notes: Fire Prince Zuko: Since you are still in law school, you will have significantly less appearances than everyone else to accommodate for your studies. For everyone else, this means more events to pick up the ones that Fire Prince Zuko will be unable to attend. </p><p>Sincerely, <br/>
Ruzon Ru<br/>
Head of Royal Family Events, Caldera Palace</p><p>__________________</p><p>SENT ON: Feburary 13th </p><p>FROM: Suki (suki@kyoshiretreats.org)<br/>
TO: Toph (toph@beifongestates.org), Katara (katara@kyoshiuniversity.edu), Ty Lee (tyleeee@gmail.com)</p><p>Hello all! </p><p>I’ve talked to you all individually about wedding preparations (only four months now!!) but I wanted to write an email with all the information so we’re all on the same page. I’m gonna start dishing out tasks to everyone that would really help out on the lead-up and things that I won’t be able to do on the day-of. These aren’t all of them, but only some that we need to start planning for</p><p>Katara: you’ll be in charge of my super-secret bachelorette party that I’m definitely not supposed to know about and I’m not supposed to tell you what I want but if I’m not hungover the next day I’m getting a new maid of honor (jk I love you Katara). Katara I’m gonna send you the contact info of the wedding planner and the event staff just in case anything comes up the night of. </p><p>@Toph: You’ll be in charge of guarding the flowers at the wedding, just making sure everyone has their bouquets and the guys have their boutonnieres. Ty Lee, can you help Toph if she needs help (not that I think you’ll need it Toph). </p><p>@Ty Lee you’ll be in charge of making everything runs smoothly with everyone, its just being aware if there’s any problems and solving them as quickly as you can. </p><p>Also! I can’t wait to see you all at the dress fittings in Ba Sing Se next weekend! The shade is going to be pale green, so please pack shoes and underwear that will match the dress. </p><p>See you all soon!<br/>
Suki </p><p>__________________</p><p>Private Message from Zuko to Mai<br/>
<em>February 15th </em></p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: mai please answer me, ive left you messages <br/>
(20:00) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: please help me understand why we need to break up<br/>
(20:04)</p><p><strong>mai</strong>: zuko i know you’ve left you messages<br/>
<strong>mai</strong>: my phone has been buzzing since i left your place last night<br/>
(20:32)</p><p><strong>zuko:</strong> please mai, help me understand <br/>
(20:34) </p><p><strong>mai</strong>: im sorry zuko, but i don’t think we’re meant for each other anymore <br/>
<strong>mai</strong>: i hate that i have to hurt you like this, but its how i feel<br/>
(20:36)</p><p>__________________</p><p>Private Message from Zuko to Sokka<br/>
<em>February 16th</em></p><p><strong>zuko:</strong> mai just broke up with me<br/>
(00:03)</p><p><strong>sokka:</strong> oh man im so sorry zuko<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: do you want to talk about it? im free in like 20 minutes if you want to call<br/>
(00:05)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: that would be very helpful ill call you then<br/>
(00:07)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: yeah np! talk to you soon<br/>
(00:09) </p><p>__________________</p><p>From the edition of <em>Fire Nation Today</em> on Feburary 19th, “Romance Flaming Out for Prince Zuko and Mai Lee!” </p><p>“We can confirm via inside sources that Fire Prince Zuko and his long-term girlfriend Mai Lee are no more. The couple, which has been together for almost four years, had known each other since childhood. Mai was very close to Zuko’s sister, Fire Princess Azula, when they both attended the Rangi Academy for Girls. Allegedly, Mai Lee initiated the split, but Zuko is “heartbroken.” We at Fire Nation Today can confirm that he has been frequenting the local bars of Ba Sing Se every night and has become quite the womanizer recently. </p><p>Well, this won’t be the end of the couple’s story. Mai will be serving as a bridesmaid at Azula’s wedding this June, which Zuko will be expected to attend. Who knows what will to this couple happen then? It will definitely be interesting, that’s for sure.” </p><p>__________________</p><p><br/>
Private Message from Jet to Katara<br/>
<em>February 20th</em></p><p><strong>jet</strong>: katara this relationship isn’t working anymore <br/>
<strong>jet</strong>: i don’t want to be with you anymore<br/>
(21:34)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: you’ve got be joking?<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: im calling you right now please pick up <br/>
(21:38)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: you know what jet fuck you <br/>
(21:40) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: you are a terrible person and boyfriend who doesn’t care about anyone but yourself<br/>
(21:42)</p><p>
  <em>this number has blocked you </em>
</p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p><strong>THE GAANG</strong><br/>
Members: Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki<br/>
<em>February 20th</em></p><p><strong>katara</strong>: THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: he literally broke up with me over text could you BE more lame<br/>
(21:45)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: is this jet i will go to bss right now and beat his ass <br/>
(21:47)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i appreciate the sentient but i can beat him up myself <br/>
(21:49)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: also he fucking blocked me!!! bc he can’t deal with anyone disagreeing with what he’s saying he’s such a fucking baby<br/>
(21:50)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: i vote that we ruin him<br/>
(21:51)</p><p><strong>aang</strong>: TOPH NO<br/>
<strong>aang</strong>: katara i know that you’re really upset with him right now but violence isn’t the answer<br/>
<strong>aang</strong>: your life is better without him in it i promise <br/>
(21:54)</p><p><em><strong>katara</strong> reacted “&lt;3” to a message</em> </p><p>__________________</p><p><br/>
posted on March 9th on Instagram by @freedomfightersjet: <em>went spring cleaning and found this lovely lady</em> </p><p>sent to @sukiii on March 10th</p><p>@kataras: <em>SPRING CLEANING</em><br/>
@kataras: <em>I CANT STAND THIS BITCH</em><br/>
@kataras: <em>I EVEN FEEL BAD FOR HIS NEW GIRL LIKE HONEy YOUVE GOT A STORM COMING</em></p><p>@sukkiii: s<em>he’s gonna join the jets ex gf club</em></p><p>@kataras: <em>we’re making t-shirts lmao</em><br/>
@kataras:<em> although me and song are the only girls he’s actually dated most of them were just fwb ya feel</em></p><p>@sukiiii:<em> lmao do you think jet’s slept through all of the girls in bss </em></p><p>@kataras:<em> i mean he seems to fuck anything that MOVES</em><br/>
@kataras: <em>ugh i need to get over him </em></p><p>__________________</p><p>Private Message from Zuko to Sokka<br/>
<em>March 11th</em></p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: i still think about herb <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: its just hurtsssss sokka <br/>
(23:30)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: are you drunk??<br/>
(23:35)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: maybeeeee<br/>
(23:37)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: get off of your phone and go drink some water dude <br/>
(23:39)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: booo you want to ruin my fun<br/>
(23:40) </p><p>__________________</p><p>Private Message from Zuko to Azula<br/>
<em>March 11th</em></p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: azula i just thought of something<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: you call me zuzu bu i can call you that too<br/>
<strong>zuko:</strong> and we can be matching!!!!!!! <br/>
(23:45)</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: you haven’t been this affectionate towards me since mom died <br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: go sleep off the alcohol <br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: or don’t i don’t care<br/>
(23:48)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: i think you do azula<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: cause your my little sister my zuzuzzzzzzz <br/>
(23:54)</p><p>__________________</p><p>Private Message from Zuko to Mai <br/>
<em>March 12th</em></p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: mai <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: mai<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: guess what i still love you even though you dumped me!!<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: because ive been in love with you since were seven years old <br/>
(00:05)</p><p><strong>mai</strong>: zuko turn off your phone before you embarrass yourself anymore<br/>
(1:35)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: ah! i got the attention of mai, who seems to know all! who doesn’t seem to have any care in the world for anything <br/>
(1:37)</p><p><strong>mai</strong>: zuko you know that’s not true <br/>
(1:39)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: you are right!<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: but its the alc is making me very very very honest tonight<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: in fact i skfgjfgkfgjgggggggggggggggggggg<br/>
(1:43)</p><p>__________________</p><p>Private Message from Mai to Azula<br/>
<em>March 12th</em></p><p><strong>mai</strong>: azula you should probably check on your brother tomorrow, he just drunk texted me <br/>
(1:50)</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: ugh he texted me too dw about it ill talk to him tomorrow<br/>
(2:00)</p><p><strong>mai</strong>: oh <br/>
(2:01)</p><p>__________________</p><p><br/>
<strong>THE GAANG</strong><br/>
Members: Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki <br/>
<em>March 13th </em></p><p><strong>katara</strong>: guys! this is gonna be the first time we’ve all been together in almost a year!<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: (if aang comes to bss like he’s supposed to!!!)<br/>
(16:04)</p><p><strong>aang:</strong> im trying ok its hard to get time off in the non-profit sector <br/>
(16:10)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: WAIT YOURE RIGHT<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: ALL OF US ARE GONNA BE TOGETHERRRRRRR<br/>
(16:14)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: please buffy when you do that siri sings and siri SUCKS at singing <br/>
(16:17)</p><p>
  <em><strong>aang</strong> reacted “HAHA” to a message</em>
</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: its gonna be so much fun guys!<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: its gonna be like old times again<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: ahhhh college <br/>
(16:30)</p><p><strong>aang</strong>: i can’t wait to see you guys its been so lonely in the southern ranges <br/>
(16:31)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i bet, its just you, the mountains, and the villagers you like,, barely know<br/>
(16:32)</p><p><strong>aang</strong>: yeah i want to see my friends <br/>
(16:32)</p><p>
  <em><strong>katara</strong> reacted “&lt;3” to a message </em>
</p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p>Private Message from Suki to Toph<br/>
<em>March 25th </em></p><p><strong>suki</strong>: toph where are you we’ve been waiting at katara’s for like an hourrrrr<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: ur gonna misss all the fun pregaming lol<br/>
(21:30)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: calm down buffy im coming<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: i forgot how annoying the streets were here with a cane<br/>
(21:40)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: hahaha cane like candy cane and sugar cane<br/>
(21:41)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: ugh i wish i was that drunk right now<br/>
(21:43)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: then comeeeee and we can be drunk togetherrrrrr <br/>
(21:46)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: dots literally dots <br/>
(21:50)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: i loveeee you toph<br/>
(21:51) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: toph please hurry up we want to go to this club called the The Blue Spirit and we have to soon, before aang and sokka can’t get in for free because they’re guys<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: this is katara by the way<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: who is NOT drunk <br/>
(21:55) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: tophhhh my love of my lifeeeeeee<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: DJHADFGKADFKBAHNDAJOADJOAGNAFNKFBBGAKGAGNKF<br/>
(21:57) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: sorry toph suki tried to take her phone back and i don’t want her to doing anything rash<br/>
(22:00) </p><p>__________________</p><p><br/>
Private Message from Toph to Katara<br/>
<em>March 25th</em> </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: sugar queen when you wake up,,, you’re in a world of trouble<br/>
(23:30)</p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p><br/>
Private Message from Suki to Katara<br/>
<em>March 26th</em></p><p><strong>suki</strong>: katara??? let me know where you went because one second you were drowning the shots that that fire national guy bought us and the next you were gone <br/>
(23:47)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: katara i swear to god if you slept with him,,, <br/>
(23:50)</p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p>Private Message from Sokka to Katara<br/>
<em>March 26th </em></p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: katara not be your big brother,,, but WTF you can’t just sleep with your brother’s friends like that<br/>
(00:45)</p><p>__________________</p><p><br/>
<strong>GIRL GAANG</strong><br/>
Members: Katara, Suki, Toph<br/>
<em>March 26th </em></p><p><strong>katara</strong>: guys<br/>
(10:30)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: oh good sleeping beauty awakens <br/>
(10:30)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT<br/>
(10:31)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: you going out for the first time since jet dumped you happened <br/>
(10:33)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: ^^^<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: yeah you went really hard last night<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: like a Lot of shots<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: and a Lot of flirting <br/>
(10:34)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: omgggg this is so not like me im so embarrassed that you all had to see that<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: ACK AND MY BROTHER<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: please tell me i only flirted with one guy<br/>
(10:35)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: nope sugar queen<br/>
(10:37)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: NO THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING <br/>
(10:38)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: yeah there was lots of grinding and dancing <br/>
(10:39)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i hate my life<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: guys why am i wearing aang’s shirt <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: did i sleep with aang and not remember it <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: tui and la help me<br/>
(10:40)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: wait did you or not?? cause you guys were getting p frisky on the dance floor<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: it looked like all of his christmases came at once<br/>
(10:41)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: toph how did you know this no offense but you can’t see<br/>
(10:42)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: i can hear things <br/>
(10:43)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: EWWWWWWWWWW<br/>
(10:44)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: ^^^^<br/>
(10:45)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: anyways who knew aang had a thing for you<br/>
(10:46)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: we all did toph<br/>
(10:47)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: touche<br/>
(10:48)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: PAUSE PAUSE<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: I GOT FRISKY WITH AANG <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: AND HE HAS A CRUSH ON ME<br/>
(10:50) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: also define frisky please <br/>
(10:51)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: suki needs to answer this one lmao i only heard Things<br/>
(10:52)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: there was tongue. and ass grabbing. and you guys going home together <br/>
(10:53)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ….. <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: ….. <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: i don’t even know if we had sex<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: i hope we didn’t bc im not attracted to aang at aLL<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: he’s like my little brother <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: omg he just came back from his run we’re gonna figure out my last night right now brb<br/>
(10:55)</p><p><strong>toph:</strong> if you had sex lmk how it was! and don't spare any details xx<br/>
(10:56)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: lmao shut up toph<br/>
(10:57)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: &lt;3333 <br/>
(10:58) </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p>Private Message from Aang to Sokka<br/>
<em>March 26th </em></p><p><strong>aang</strong>: i just talked with katara <br/>
<strong>aang</strong>: and im just more embarrassed than anything, i’ve been in love with her forever and i finally think she feels the same and it was just the alcohol making the that decision for her<br/>
(13:12)</p><p><strong>aang</strong>: ugh this is literally my worst nightmare <br/>
(13:14)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: i know it really sucks<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: you know what, after you clean up at home come over to me and suki’s hotel room suki’s out right now and we can chill and talk<br/>
(13:17)</p><p><strong>aang</strong>: i’d really like that<br/>
(13:19)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: of course, ill meet you out front at like 2??<br/>
(13:20)</p><p><strong>aang</strong>: sounds good <br/>
(13:21)</p><p>__________________</p><p><strong>GIRL GAANG</strong><br/>
Members: Katara, Suki, Toph <br/>
<em>March 26th </em></p><p><strong>katara</strong>: guys im so embarrassed <br/>
(13:17)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: so did you sleep with him bc i want deets on how good aang is in the sack<br/>
(13:20)</p><p><strong>katara:</strong> EW NO I DONT EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: we did not sleep together <br/>
<strong>katara:</strong> apparently we did make out on the couch though, which seems true because that memory is coming back to me <br/>
(13:24)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: not bad sugar queen!<br/>
(13:25)</p><p><strong>katara:</strong> no toph teasing aang with his crush on me is bad!!!<br/>
(13:27)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: do you have updates on that front<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: are you guys gonna keep hooking up or nah<br/>
(13:29)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: no, i gently let aang down like he was a baby sky bison flying down from the top of the sky<br/>
(13:30) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: it was so hard ugh <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: he left pretty much immediately after i hope this didn’t ruin our friendship<br/>
(13:32) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: me too, i told sokka to talk to him about it man to man or whatever <br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: heartbreak is never easy rip <br/>
(13:35) </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p>Private Message from Zuko to Azula<br/>
<em>March 27th</em></p><p><strong>zuko:</strong> shit<br/>
(17:03)</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: what zuko<br/>
(17:04)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: i don’t have a date for your wedding anymore<br/>
(17:06)</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: and…. <br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: a lot of people won’t have dates either<br/>
(17:07)</p><p><strong>zuko:</strong> no but remember that palace guy told me and lu ten that we had to bring dates??<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: that’s why lu ten has been with the same girl for more than a month, he’s gonna bring the current one to your wedding<br/>
(17:17)</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: honestly all the emails from that guy go straight to trash i just show up for the meeting<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: although that does explain why our dear cousin has been less of a whore than usual <br/>
(17:18)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: azula <br/>
(17:19)</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: oh please he’s dumb but at least he’s self aware ill give him that <br/>
(17:20) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: but for your little problem you’re a reasonably attractive guy who’s also fire national royalty girls will be falling all over you <br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: it won’t hurt you to be forward either <br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: go to clubs. get girls’ numbers. ask your guy friends if they have any girls they can set you up with <br/>
(17:23)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: azula,,, are you giving me advice LOVINGLY<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: we’ve come so far our childhood therapist would be so proud<br/>
(17:25)</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: ugh forget i even said it zuko<br/>
(17:26) </p><p>__________________</p><p><br/>
Private Message from Katara to Suki<br/>
<em>April 3rd</em></p><p><strong>katara</strong>: has jet rsvped or not<br/>
(9:24)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: yes :((( and he said yes :(((<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: im sorry girl i wish i could reject his invitation<br/>
(9:26) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: i can’t reject it anyways and my parents found out about Jet being invited and nearly died in joy (in all fairness he was very nice as a child)<br/>
(9:28)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ugh this fucking sucks<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: he’s gonna bring Koko or whatever her name is just to rub it in my face<br/>
(9:30)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: and im gonna look all sad and pathetic when he woos everyone with his charm and his twenty year old girlfriend <br/>
(19:35)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: you know that this means right<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: you just have to find a hotter guy to rub in his face<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: or any guy really, you just need to show that you’ve moved on<br/>
(9:40)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: wait you’re so right<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: i literally downloaded tinder right now im going to find someone<br/>
(9:41)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: you know that tinder is just for hookups right not for dating or even to find people to take to weddings to show up your douchbag exes<br/>
(9:42)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i didn’t want to wait for bumble to download lmao <br/>
(9:43)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: wait fair<br/>
(9:46)</p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p><strong>THE GIRL GAANG</strong><br/>
Members: Katara, Toph, Suki<br/>
<em>April 30th </em></p><p><strong>katara:</strong> so operation tinder is an epic fail<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: every single guy ive gone on a date with has been a total snooze <br/>
(18:05)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: ugh that’s what you get for using tinder <br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: anyone worth your time isn’t gonna be found there <br/>
(18:10)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: ripppp<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: what are you gonna do?<br/>
(18:11)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i have no idea<br/>
(18:12) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: maybe look really hot and then flirt with a guy at the reception in front of jet and then we’ll go outside for a steamy tryst in which ill arrange for jet to come across me and this super hot dude and then hell get so jealous and upset and then his new gf will be like what the fuck i thought you were over katara you were with me and then shell break up with him on the spot and then ill make sweet sweet love to my man while jet cries<br/>
(18:14)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: can you tell ive spent a lot of time thinking about this<br/>
(18:16)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: no sugar queen we couldn’t tell at all<br/>
(18:17)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: wait really?<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: oh wait<br/>
(18:17) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: when was this fantasy contracted katara its so detailed lmao<br/>
(18:19)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ive been working on it on my metro to Kyoshi in the bm sector the trip is like twenty minutes from the lower ring <br/>
(18:20)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: its a work in progress <br/>
(18:21)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: you’ve literally tried every other option you have to go for the nuclear one<br/>
(18:22)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: which is…. <br/>
(18:23) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: you gotta ask your brother if he has any single friends from college in bss right now<br/>
(18:24)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: nooooo i don’t wanna ask sokka i don’t want to be That Sister<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: i literally never was That Sister and im not gonna start now<br/>
(18:25)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: toph does has a point, you’ve used up every other avenue and if you really want to show jet you’ve moved on you need a guy to show that you've moved on<br/>
(18:27)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: it can’t hurt to ask<br/>
(18:29)</p><p><strong>katara:</strong> ugh you guys are right (yet again)<br/>
(18:30)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: im always right. except when i’m not which is never!<br/>
(18:31)</p><p><em><strong>katara</strong>, <strong>suki</strong> reacted “HAHA” to a message</em> </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: katara what do u know i just saved you money on your data plan<br/>
(18:45)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: wdym??<br/>
(18:48)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: im with sokka rn, i told him that you need hot men to date and he gave me one of his friends numbers <br/>
(18:50)</p><p><strong>katara:</strong> ugh he’s gonna tease me about this forever<br/>
(18:52)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: well he only cried tears while laughing for only three minutes <br/>
(18:55)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: rip<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: anyways who is he i want to check his socials <br/>
(18:56)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: his name is Lee apparently his number is 4-000-8475<br/>
(18:57)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: ooo upper ring number i wonder if ive meet him at one of my parents stupid parties <br/>
(18:58)</p><p><strong>katara:</strong> ugh this is so helpful thank u suki (and sokka!!!)<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: ill text him soon <br/>
(18:59) </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p>Private Message from Zuko to Sokka<br/>
<em>April 30th </em></p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: this fucking sucks <br/>
(21:47) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: what<br/>
(21:48)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: so mai broke up with me but i have to go to azula’s wedding in a month AND have a date but ive literally never done dating before<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: like mai and i were childhood friends ive basically never dated anyone!! <br/>
(21:49)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: wait you’ve only dated one girl??? you’re basically a quarter done with your lifetime!!!<br/>
(21:50)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: im ignoring that<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: ALSO mai is going to be at azula’s wedding as a bridesmaid so she’s gonna see how sad and pathetic i am <br/>
(21:57)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: hey! we don’t talk like that to ourselves!<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: i know last time we talked you were going to try to talk to more girls how did that work out<br/>
(21:59)</p><p>
  <em>May 1st</em>
</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: terribly <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: the scar scares people (and girls) off<br/>
(0.03)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: dude the scar is sexy<br/>
(0:04)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: ive had more people avoid me on the street than tell me its hot <br/>
(0:15)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: true true <br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: hmmm i see your problem <br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: you know, my sister katara is going to med school at kyoshi in the city i bet she could set you up with one of her friends.<br/>
(0:23)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: oh i know katara! we had some lowerdivs together at bssu<br/>
(0:40)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: im gonna send you her contact info right now<br/>
attachement: <em>contact.KATARA</em> <br/>
(00:43)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: that sounds amazing <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: you’re a life saver <br/>
(00:45)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: also i gave your lee contact number to her earlier fyi so she might not reoginize your zuko number and not the fake one the palace gave you<br/>
<em>message not delivered </em></p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: i figured that the palace security doesn’t like ur contact info being tossed around like popcorn <br/>
<em>message not delivered</em> </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p>From Unknown to Katara<br/>
<em>May 1st</em></p><p><strong>unknown</strong>: hi zuko here??<br/>
(7:45)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: um who the fuck are you<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: im blocking <br/>
(7:50)</p><p><strong>unknown</strong>: wait please— <br/>
(7:50) </p><p>
  <em>this number has been blocked </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>whomp whomp... what happens now??? </p><p> </p><p>some notes! </p><p> -the fire nation is now a england-ish monarchy, with the royals having no real power, only strong influence over the democratic (ish) government </p><p> -our heroes our in their mid-twenties ish. those years are never easy</p><p> -bss = ba sing se. im comparing it to nyc in that sense.  </p><p> -i decided to make mai's last name zuko's alias, i thought it would be quite clever</p><p> -rangi is one of the only fire nation women that aren't directly related to the gaang &amp; co, therefore, she made a perfect fit for the<br/>new name for the fire nation academy for girls </p><p> -jet and katara's (terrible) relationship is very much based on a past relationship of my own except i was the one that broke up with him over text lol, that was the only way that their story was changed compared to mine</p><p> -Koko is a villager from Kyoshi Island, but I wanted to use a canon name for Jet's new gf, sorry koko</p><p> -suki didn't pop out of an egg, therefore she has parents in this fic lol</p><p> </p><p>this is unbetaed, so please be nice if you spotted any errors and let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ACT TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Private Message from Zuko to Sokka<br/>
<em>May 1st</em></p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: I tried to text your sister but she didn’t have my number for some reason and blocked me??<br/>
(9:300</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: yeah i gave her your lee number bc i figured that the palace security wouldn’t like that i was handing out your number willy nilly <br/>
(9:37)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: wait i texted you about this earlier about it did you not get it??<br/>
(9:38) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: uh no??<br/>
(9:45)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: shit it didn’t send sorry ill text her right now and let her that you’re not a stalker and that i literally gave her your number yesterday <br/>
(10:00)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: miscommunication of epic proportions right??? <br/>
(10:03)</p><p>
  <em><strong>zuko</strong> reacted “HAHA” to a message </em>
</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: thanks sokka <br/>
(10:05) </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p><br/>
Private Message from Sokka to Katara<br/>
<em>May 1st </em></p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: sister!!!<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: if you got an unknown number texting you and you didn’t know who it is that was my friend that suki gave you the number last night<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: he’s not a serial killer i promise <br/>
(10:07)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: but suki said his name was lee<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: this guy said his name was zuko like the fire prince<br/>
(10:10)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: can you imagine having the same first name as the fire prince that would lowkey suck <br/>
(10:11)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: well my friend knows what its like to have the same first name as the fire prince<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: bc he is the fire prince <br/>
(10:14)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: LMAO SOKKA YOU SET ME UP WITH A PRINCE<br/>
(10:15) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: im texting toph right now she’s gonna find that so funny <br/>
(10:16) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: no wait don’t do that <br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: i only gave you the number for “lee” bc that’s zuko’s alias for the palace and he doesn’t like his REAL contact info being handed out for security reasons<br/>
(10:17) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: also suki said you wanted to meet a guy so he could introduce you to his guy friends to find a date<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: not to DATE him<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: you can’t date zuko katara he’s my friend and i don’t our relationship to be over bc u guys break up <br/>
(10:20) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: omg can you say double standards <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: one, suki was on MY hall freshman year and we were friends and EYE got you her number and now you guys are getting married <br/>
(10:23) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: also im not dating zuko sokka, i just want to ask him if he has any friends i can go on dates with <br/>
(10:25) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i just really want to show jet up at the wedding this june <br/>
(10:26) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: me too i don’t care that its my own wedding, if jet pulls any moves ill have the hotel security boot him <br/>
(10:27)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: also you’re right katara, i was being hypocritical <br/>
(10:30)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: THANK YOU i love to see that you’ve been drinking your respect women juice <br/>
(10:31)</p><p>
  <em><strong>sokka</strong> reacted HAHA to a message</em>
</p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message from Katara to Zuko<br/>
<em>May 1st</em></p><p><strong>katara</strong>: hey this is katara im really sorry about this morning<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: sokka gave me ur number as lee and i thought it was a random number who thought i was someone else<br/>
(13:34)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: and not that its an excuse but i was really stressed about school last night so i might have been a little hotheaded <br/>
(13:36)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: no worries, but i was really confused when you blocked me haha<br/>
(13:38)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ugh i can imagine im so embarrassed like you can’t even believe <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: im so sorry<br/>
(13:40)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: i forgive you i promise <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: how are doing? its been a long time since your study sessions in the library <br/>
(13:42)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: please don’t even bring those up<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: not to repeat myself but im so sorry for being that rude back then<br/>
(13:44)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i was a little (note: a lot) bratty when i was an underclassman <br/>
(13:46) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: you mean you don’t charge into study rooms anymore asking why people are in here bc you reserved it but you reserved it for the am time and not the pm time?<br/>
(13:47)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: HELP that was so bad. i thought your security was gonna pin me down and search me<br/>
(13:48) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: nah its fine we all grow up<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: im not as emo anymore and i even ditched college male wardrobe of sweats and t-shirts<br/>
(13:50)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: im very proud <br/>
(13:51) </p><p> </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: so what are you doing in bss? sokka mentioned u were in medical school <br/>
(14:56) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ya! im doing my MD at kyoshi and its been going really well<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: and you’re in law school right? <br/>
(15:00)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: that’s great! do you know what type of doctor you want to be??<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: yeah im at bssu (again lol) <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: some people say that its bad to do your undergrad and jd at the same school but i really ike it<br/>
(15:03) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: i got to keep the same email and the palace didn’t have to do security arrangements for a whole new university and area which was a blessing bc security is such a pain sometimes <br/>
(15:04)</p><p> </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: omg yeah i bet<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: i remember in the library you aways had those hulking bodyguards and it always made me laugh bc they looked so out of place not studying just sitting and being all muscly <br/>
(15:06) </p><p>
  <em><strong>zuko</strong> reacted “HAHA” to a message</em>
</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: and idk what i want concentrate on tbh<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: its just i have two more years until i decide on residency and i want to try everything ya know?<br/>
(15:07)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: yeah i get it a lot of people wanted to know what type of lawyer i wanted to be and i never knew what to tell them<br/>
(15:08) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: do you know now tho? <br/>
(15:10) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: yeah im in my last year rn, i think im going to go into ip (like non-profit stuff)<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: but that’s just a pipe dream the odds of me actually using my degree are zero to none<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: that’s just what happens when ur a full-time employee of caldera palace<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: not that im complaining<br/>
(15:15) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: no no i get it, my dad really wanted me to stay south he and my brother weren’t 100% supportive in the beginning <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: but they are now<br/>
(15:17) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: does this comparison make sense?? like you doing want you want to do and not what people expect<br/>
(15:20)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: no no i get it<br/>
(15:22) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ok good it looked REALLY weird when i re-read over it haha<br/>
(15:25) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: also this is really awkward but did sokka tell you why i asked for your number<br/>
(15:27) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: something about finding dates??<br/>
(15:27) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yes ok i know this sounds really dumb but stay with me <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: so my ex broke up with me in this truly horrible way and moved onto a new girl like the next day after and sokka is getting married in two months and my ex is going bc he went to school with brother’s fiancée <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: so i want to show up with a better guy than him to fuck with him<br/>
(15:35) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: this is some wild revenge fantasy<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: i fuck with it<br/>
(15:37) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: omg thank god you’re down with that<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: so i was wondering if you could have any single friends you could introduce me too??<br/>
(15:39) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: so this is so funny<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: because that’s the exact reason why i asked for your number<br/>
(15:40)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: wait really<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: did an ex fuck you over too<br/>
(15:41) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: no mine isn’t about revenge<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: its just that my ex broke up with me a couple months ago and is a bridesmaid in my sister’s wedding and i want to find someone to go with to show her that i’ve moved on bc i was a wreck when we broke up<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: but i don’t hate her<br/>
(15:43) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: but also im still in love with her im hoping that she’ll realize that we’re both with other people but are still in love with each other and we can maybbeeeee get back together??<br/>
(15:44) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: that sounds like a plot of a movie<br/>
(15:45) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: probably is, i watched a lot of rom coms with my mom when i was younger <br/>
(14:47) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ok so we both need dates for weddings in june<br/>
(14:50)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: yep <br/>
(14:50) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: we need to be analytical about this <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: so what im thinking is that we go to a bar together this weekend <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: and we each bring a couple friends as options for the other person<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: and we’ll “reconnect” when we see each other at the bar and then BAM that’s history <br/>
(14:52) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: this is a very thought out plan<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: im down<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: wait this is good bc im in caldera today and tomorrow for family stuff but ill be back on saturday <br/>
(14:53) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ok yay!!!<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: lets go go the blue spirit in the middle ring<br/>
(14:55) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: sounds good<br/>
(14:56) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ok ill see you then wink wink <br/>
(14:57) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: haha<br/>
(14:58) </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message from Azula to Ty Lee<br/>
<em>May 2nd</em></p><p><strong>azula</strong>: are you coming to the palace tonight for the call<br/>
(13:30) </p><p><strong>ty lee</strong>: what call? im at my family’s for the weekend on shuhon its my dad’s birthday so we’re doing a whole thing<br/>
(13:40) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: damn<br/>
(13:41) </p><p><strong>ty lee</strong>: do you need me or something <br/>
(13:42) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: well i definitely told the palace’s event guy that you were going to be here for this meeting<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: don’t worry about trying to conference call in or anything ill tell him ur sick or whatever <br/>
(13:43) </p><p><strong>ty lee</strong>: oh you don’t have to do that id be happy to patch in<br/>
<strong>ty lee</strong>: i really want to show your family that im excited to be married into ur family and all the ritual it requires<br/>
<strong>ty lee</strong>: honest<br/>
(13:47) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: babe i know that you’re excited about this stuff but this meeting is also going to be dry as shit and i don’t want to put you through that bc i love you<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: im gonna update you tho bc otherwise i don’t know how im going to deal <br/>
(13:49) </p><p>
  <em><strong>ty lee</strong> reacted with “&lt;3” to a message</em>
</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: oh my gosh this guy is so insufferable he just talked about his connection to the fire nation royal family <br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: my dude we don’t need this i literally AM the fire nation princess<br/>
(13:51) </p><p><strong>ty lee</strong>: and i love you for it <br/>
(13:54) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: ily too ty lee<br/>
(13:55) </p><p><strong>ty lee</strong>: who’s even on this call<br/>
(13:57) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: the planning guy, me, iroh was but he had fire lord stuff and a bunch of people for the wedding<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: like the wedding planner, florist, caterer, and then whoever is doing everyone’s outfits<br/>
(14:03) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: i just sat through a ten minute talk about how important fire nation lilies are symbolically<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: bc this florist doesn’t think that the guests are going to know what they are<br/>
(14:10) </p><p><strong>ty lee</strong>: well maybe she’s trying to be symbolic and romantic they do symbolize renewal and growth!! <br/>
<strong>ty lee</strong>: and our families are both growing in size with our marriage <br/>
(14:14) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: oh my fucking god that’s finally done<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: there’s gonna be a massive email sent to you later btw, someone was taking note about all the stuff we talked so we should talk tomorrow on the color palettes and dress samples we were sent<br/>
(14:20) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: we need to make a decision by the end of the week<br/>
(14:21)</p><p><strong>ty lee</strong>: ok sounds good<br/>
<strong>ty lee</strong>: im heading out to a hike with the fam for the day so im not gonna have service ill talk to you tomorrow<br/>
<strong>ty lee</strong>: love you azula <br/>
(14:22) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: love you ty lee<br/>
(14:23) </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message from Zuko to Chan<br/>
<em>May 3rd</em></p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: hey chan what’s going on<br/>
(11:14) </p><p><strong>chan</strong>: nothing much dude just working with at my firm<br/>
(11:58) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: yes consulting right??<br/>
(12:10) </p><p><strong>chan</strong>: yeah my firm is the upper ring <br/>
(12:15) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: that’s great!<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: anyways, i was wondering if you would want to go a bar in the middle ring with me this weekend<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: im thinking of inviting ruon-jian or whatever<br/>
(12:20)</p><p><strong>chan</strong>: yeah that sounds awesome id totally be down<br/>
(12:22)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: great ill see you at the blue spirit on saturday at nine<br/>
(12:23) </p><p>
  <em><strong>chan</strong> liked this message </em>
</p><p>__________________</p><p><br/>
<strong>Group Chat: Roommates</strong><br/>
Members: Katara, Mei, and Min<br/>
<em>May 3rd </em></p><p><strong>katara</strong>: hey guys! its been a while since we did something together and i was thinking we could go out for a drunk this weekend<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: ive heard really good things from the blue spirit so maybe we could go there??<br/>
(13:24) </p><p><strong>mei</strong>: min and i will go with you<br/>
(13:35)</p><p><strong>min</strong>: yeah i agree it sounds like a lot of fun!<br/>
<strong>min</strong>: what’s the vibe there is like trendy or more grunge<br/>
<strong>min</strong>: i want to have the right outfit<br/>
(13:37) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ummm i have no idea ive never been<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: maybe check their instagram??<br/>
(13:38) </p><p><strong>min</strong>: will do!<br/>
(13:39) </p><p><strong>mei</strong>: what time will we be going to this bar<br/>
(13:40)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: how about nine?<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: and we can do a little pre-gaming before i can pick up some stuff that friday on my way home from clinic <br/>
(13:42)</p><p><strong>min</strong>: yeah!! i can’t wait!!! <br/>
(13:44) </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message from Zuko to Ruon-Jian <br/>
<em>May 3rd</em></p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: hey ruon-jian! i know its been a while but me and chan were thinking of going out for drinks this weekend at the blue spirit and wondering if you would like to come!<br/>
(13:50)</p><p><strong>ruon-jian</strong>: i’d totally be down, ill see you guys there!<br/>
(13:52) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: great we’ll be meeting there at nine on saturday!<br/>
(13:53) </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message from Katara to Zuko<br/>
<em>May 3rd</em></p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i just heard back from my roommates, they’re both coming <br/>
(13:57)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: ok great i just heard back from my two friends <br/>
(13:58)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ok remember we need to pretend that we’re running into each other for the first time in years!!<br/>
(14:00)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: i won’t forget katara, i promise<br/>
(14:01) </p><p>
  <em><strong>katara</strong> reacted “&lt;3” to a message</em>
</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: see you saturday at the blue spirit!!! <br/>
(14:03) </p><p>__________________</p><p><br/>
Private Message from Katara to Toph<br/>
<em>May 3nd</em></p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ive done it ive solved my issue!!!<br/>
(14:23)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: which one<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: your terrible fashion sense?? the crushing weight of ur student debt?? the drain of being a doctor and seeing people die before you every day<br/>
(14:27) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: uhhh i was thinking more my date to suki’s wedding issue<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: also how do you know that my fashion sense is bad ur literally blind<br/>
(14:29) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: i can feel the fabrics sugar queen don’t question my methods<br/>
(14:30) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: what’s the solution <br/>
(14:31)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: so actually it involves zuko<br/>
(14:32) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: zuko the fire nation prince??<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: the one that you hated in undergrad for literally no good reason<br/>
(14:34) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yes and ik it was dumb we actually talked about it<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: i apologized for being such a bitch and a brat then<br/>
(14:35) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: we love to see self growth <br/>
(14:36) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: so are you gonna take zuko <br/>
(14:38) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: lol as if<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: we’ve moved beyond our mutual bitchniess to each other to being friendly but there’s no way we’re close enough to take him to my wedding<br/>
(14:40)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: no but he was the lee guy that suki/sokka gave me the number to the other day<br/>
(14:41) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: ok and<br/>
(14:41) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: and we actually both need dates for our siblings’ weddings so we’re going to go a bar this weekend and set each other with our friends<br/>
(14:42) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: so who are you gonna bring someone hot i hope <br/>
(14:43) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i don’t know<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: idk what his “type” is<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: also we have this whole thing planned where our two groups are going to run into each other and then be like omg its you!!! and then set each other up basically <br/>
(14:47) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: your affinity for these fantastical scenarios makes me love you as a friend even more<br/>
(14:48) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: toph is that supposed to be good or bad<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: toph tell me<br/>
(14:49) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: toph i literally see you liking stuff on twitter right now I know you’re on your phone<br/>
(14:54) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ugh fine <br/>
(15:56) </p><p><br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: you rang??<br/>
(15:57) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i hate you sometimes <br/>
(15:58) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: well i will ~always~ love you sugar queen why do you gotta cramp my style???<br/>
(16:00) </p><p>__________________</p><p><br/>
From <em>The Caldera City Chronicle</em>, “Sit-Down with Fire National Royal Family.” </p><p>In preparation for the royal wedding between Fire Princess Azula and her fiancee Ty Lee Chan, the couple and other members of the royal family held a press conference yesterday, out of character for the royal family who usually avoids all contact with the media outlets of the Fire Nation. </p><p>The happy couple answered several questions about their incoming nuptials, which will be at Ember Island at the family’s vacation home there. Other details were discussed, like the 500 person guest list and the red and white color scheme that was decided upon. The designer of the wedding dresses was inquired about, but was never revealed for it is tradition for the designer of a wedding dress to only be reveled on the wedding day. </p><p>Other members of the Fire National royal family was there, namely Fire Princes Lu Ten and Zuko. Both were asked about the upcoming reveal of the heir of the Fire Nation, which is decided when the eldest potential heir is thirty-five. Prince Lu Ten will celebrate his thirty-fifth birthday this July, making this summer and exceptionally exciting one for the royal family with a wedding and the Agni Kai. </p><p>All potentials heirs were questioned about their opinions on who should be the chosen through the Agni Kai, but all declined to discuss this with the press. The Caldera Palace later released a statement saying that “All affairs relating to the Agni Kai, the historical process of choosing the potential heir of the Fire Lord, is official palace business and meant be kept in absolute confidence due to its importance to political and cultural affairs. Caldera Palace fully intends to keep the process internal, and the chosen candidate will be made available to the press at the appropriate time.” </p><p>Of the three potential candidates, Fire National political pundits predict Lu Ten and Zuko as frontrunners due to their involvement in the affairs of the crown. Both are very visible in the crown’s philanthropic works and serve as ambassadors for a number of causes. Princess Azula on the other hand, has retreated from the public eye since she was a teenager due to her experiences with mental illness and only makes sporadic public appearances. This June is sure to be an interesting one for the Fire Nation, with a wedding and an Agni Kai. </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message from Zuko to Azula<br/>
<em>May 4th </em></p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: that sit-down was so dumb today<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: im sorry but who cares about what flowers and what dress you’re wearing <br/>
(20:03)</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: i know i was two seconds from from throwing my heel into the throat of that stupid vulture from fire nation today <br/>
(20:05) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: ugh i hate them they literally publish the most OUTLANDISH gossip<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: you know how many stories i had to read about me and mai’s sex life?? to many<br/>
(20:07) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: im so annoyed about the questions about the heir stuff too<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: like literally we have no control over this <br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: its just a bunch of old man in room that decide which one of us is going to be easiest to control <br/>
(20:09) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong> ^^ exactly<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: and lu ten wins the competition for most controllable <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: lucky us<br/>
(20:10) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: i don’t even want to think about a world where lu then is the fire lord!!! <br/>
(20:11) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: also this is the first time in centuries cousins are competing usually its just siblings its so dumb to expect that we’re even going to be chosen <br/>
(20:13)</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: exactly<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: ive already accepted my role as the figurehead princess<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: not that i actually act like that ive only done like ten events for the firm in the last couple months <br/>
(20:14) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: you get away with TEN in the last five months!!!!<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: i had ten in two weeks<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: AND IM IN LAW SCHOOL<br/>
(20:16) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: well zuzu a note from my shrink does wonders for that planning guy <br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: i can’t wait to live out the rest of my life on ember island with my lovely wife with a drink in hand as we watch the sunset<br/>
(20:18)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: ugh don’t tempt me <br/>
(20:19) </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p>Private Message from Toph to Suki<br/>
May 4th </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: BUFFY<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: did katara tell you about her heist-level plan to get a date for ur wedding <br/>
(21:19) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: lmao yes<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: but im reserving judgement bc zuko’s friends in college were super hot<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: much hotter than jet that’s for sure<br/>
(21:21) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: physical attributes mean nothing to me why are we having this conversation<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: i just think its super funny bc katara used to HATE zuko <br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: and now she and him are buddy buddy in their super clever plan<br/>
(21:25) </p><p>suki: its entraining that’s for sure<br/>
suki: it sounds straight out of a movie<br/>
(21:30) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: it reminds me of the subplot of the teachers in clueless<br/>
(21:31) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: OMG YES<br/>
(21:33) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: next time you come to gaoling we’re watching it<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: paul rudd just has such a sexy voice <br/>
(21:24) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: and other things!! like his face!!!<br/>
(21:25) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: i literally couldn’t even care about those things if i tried they mean nothing to me!!!! <br/>
(21:26) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: ily despite ur lack of respect for paul rudd’s face toph<br/>
(21:28)</p><p>
  <em><strong>toph</strong> reacted “&lt;3” to a message </em>
</p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message From Katara to Sokka<br/>
<em>May 5th</em></p><p><strong>katara</strong>: im meeting up with zuko and some of his friends and a bar and i need conversation topics can you tell me some<br/>
(15:23)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: which friends<br/>
(15:26) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: uhh he didn’t say<br/>
(15:27) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: just give me zuko centric topics then we can go from there<br/>
(15:28)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: zuko’s easy<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: dislikes: talking about his family<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: likes: literally everything else<br/>
(15:29) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: what’s the deal with his family, i know both of his parents are dead but i thought the rest was fine<br/>
(15:31) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: i mean, things might have changed but he really didn’t like his family when we were in college<br/>
(15:32)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: like that’s why he went to college in the earth kingdom<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: it was a super big deal bc no royal had not gone to school in the fire nation before<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: he and his cousin fight a lot, his cousin doesn’t take stuff seriously and zuko is mr serious ya know<br/>
(15:33) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yeah that must be annoying dealing with someone that doesn’t take stuff as serious as you especially when its like the fate of ur nation or whatever <br/>
(15:34) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: yeah and then he and his sister had a lot of tensions when they were younger but they’re better now <br/>
(15:36)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: and also don’t bring up the agni kai stuff<br/>
(15:39) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: what agni kai stuff<br/>
(15:41) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: yeah so basically in the fire nation the heir aka the person who succeeds the current fire lord is called an agni kai and they’re picked by a council type thing and all the candidates are basically the kids of the current fire lord<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: but bc azula and zuko were adopted by iroh they’re being included <br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: and its very dramatic bc the heir is being announced this year and there’s a lot of talk about who its gonna be<br/>
(15:46) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: who do you think its gonna be<br/>
(15:49) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: i mean zuko is a great choice, but he says that lu then will be picked bc he can be easily manipulated and that’s what the council that chooses wants<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: so im going with that<br/>
(15:53) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: that sucks to have the ruler be chosen by a council who values having no backbone<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: even tho the fire lord has no actual power in the government <br/>
(15:55) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: yeah it stinks<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: but it makes me appreciate how democratic things are in the south pole<br/>
(15:56)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yeah<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: also ill tell you the names of the friends that he brings and you can give me ur take<br/>
(15:59) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: ok<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: good luck!!<br/>
(16:01) </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p> </p><p>From Katara to Zuko<br/>
<em>May 7th</em></p><p><strong>katara</strong>: min and mei (my roommates) and i starting pre-gaming i hope u and ur friends are having fun as well <br/>
(19:36) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: unfortunately no<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: im just meeting them at the bar at 9<br/>
(19:53) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: cool cool<br/>
(19:56) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ok we’re getting in the uber now we’ll be there in 20<br/>
(20:37) </p><p>
  <em><strong>zuko</strong> reacted “&lt;3” to a message</em>
</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ok we’re here where are you guys<br/>
(21:03) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: on the side, we got a booth<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: im in red waiving to you<br/>
(21:04)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ok wait i see you <br/>
(21:04) </p><p> </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: this is literally a fail<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: im so upset<br/>
(23:51) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: nice excuse with the bathroom<br/>
(23:51)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: its a classic why mess with it!<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: are you still at the table? <br/>
(23:52)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: no im outside <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: i told them i had to take a smoke break<br/>
(23:52)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: you smoke??<br/>
(23:52)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: no its terrible for your lungs and i don’t want to get lung cancer<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: but i couldn’t think of a better excuse <br/>
(23:53)</p><p>
  <em><strong>katara</strong> reacted “HAHA” to a message</em>
</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: you win in the excuse category i forfeit <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: im so mad thought <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: like we set this up to find dates for EACH OTHER<br/>
(23:54)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: i know<br/>
(23:54)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: and literally thirty seconds after meeting each other the people we brought are flirting with each other and ten minutes its literal sex of the dance floor<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: when they started making out in front of me i couldn’t take it<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: sorry i left you sitting there at the table<br/>
(23:55) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: no its ok<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: it was fine <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: but mei and chan we’re talking to each other like they were having phone sex <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: so here i am outside pretending to take a smoke break even though ive never smoked a day in my life <br/>
(23:56)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ew<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: im so glad i missed that<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: idk if i can even look min and mei in the eye ever again <br/>
(23:57)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong> im not even that close with chan and ruon-jian but im never bringing them out to a bar ever again bc i value my sanity <br/>
(23:57)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: seems like a smart decision <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: ive been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes now i think im going to have to come out<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: say a little prayer for me<br/>
(00:01)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: no wait katara <br/>
(00:01)</p><p><br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: wait is there stuff going on in the bar???<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: if ur gonna say at mei and chan are against the wall going at in im gonna scream<br/>
(00:02)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: no no im still outside <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong> but min and ruon-jian just got in his car and drove away<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: and idk if you picked up but chan and ruon-jian are literally the same person<br/>
(00:03)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i did pick that up they both have the annoying habit of talking about how prestigious their consulting jobs are and all the coffee chats they go on to build connections <br/>
(00:04)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: i know im so sorry i brought them i forgot how annoying they were<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: but if my predictions are right chan should be leaving with min soon<br/>
(00:05)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: here’s hoping <br/>
(00:05)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: yep they just left<br/>
(00:06)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: bless up im so ready to leave the bathroom the lighting is so gross in here it creeps me out<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: im actually going to use the bathroom and touch up my hair and makeup, ill be back in the bar in like 10 min<br/>
(00:06)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: ok im gonna head back in and pay the bill <br/>
(00:07)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: oh you don’t have to that we should split it at least<br/>
(00:08) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: no no i want to it, i brought chan and ruon-jian upon you and you enduring them at a bar for two hours is something need that needs to be rewarded<br/>
(00:08) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i still want to pay you back<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: this was both of our ideas its not our fault that it went so badly <br/>
(00:09)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong> don’t worry about it, we can a drink sometimes on your time <br/>
(00:09)</p><p><em><strong>katara</strong> reacted “&lt;3” to a message</em> </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: OMG SHIT<br/>
(00:10)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: what katara?? is there something wrong???<br/>
(00:11)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: mei literally drove us over and was going to be designated driver<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: i have no ride now and i don’t want to ride the metro to the lower ring late at night <br/>
(00:12)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: i can drive you home don’t worry about it<br/>
(00:12)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: are you sure?<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: i don’t want to impose or anything<br/>
(00:13)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong> i promise <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong> as you can see i have literally zero plans for tonight<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: i just paid the bill ill meet you out in the parking lot<br/>
(00:14)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: thank you so much zuko!!! <br/>
(00:15) </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message from Katara to Sokka<br/>
<em>May 8th</em></p><p><strong>katara</strong>: this is like way too late but the guys that zuko brought were chan and ruon-jian<br/>
(00:36) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: really?<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: interesting choices <br/>
(00:46)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: you can say they suck sokka you don’t have to nice<br/>
(00:47)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: they’re the worst i hate them so fmuch please please tell me ur not going to my wedding with one of those knuckleheads <br/>
(00:47) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: no, thankfully <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: when we got to the bar they hit it off with my roommates and the rest was history <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: my eyes are scarred <br/>
(00:49)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: oof<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: what are you doing now??<br/>
(00:50)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: zuko is driving me home since i was supposed to get a ride from min home<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: i think we’re going to get food bc we’re both pretty hungry <br/>
(00:52)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: fun fun <br/>
(00:53)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: what did you and suki do today<br/>
(00:55)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: nothing much, we went grocery shopping and watched some new rom-com it was pretty cute <br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: tomorrow we’re going to hike to the peak of kyoshi island so that will be fun <br/>
(00:59)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ur and suki are so domestic i love it<br/>
(1:03)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: me too<br/>
(1:03)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i love that<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: good night sokka i love you!<br/>
(1:04)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: i love you too &lt;3 <br/>
(1:06) </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p>Private Message From Katara to Zuko<br/>
<em>May 8th</em></p><p><strong>katara</strong>: just got home, all is well <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: roommates are mysteriously absent i wonder where they could be??<br/>
(3:49)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: im glad you got home safe<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: hmm so many options to where they could be at this hour <br/>
(4:16)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: hanging out with you was fun tonight katara even though it was a mess in the beginning <br/>
(4:19)</p><p><strong>katara:</strong> yeah we still don’t have dates for the weddings <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: i guess im gonna do back on tinder and make do <br/>
(4:25)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: oof good luck with that<br/>
(4:26)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: thanks, ill need it<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: but yeah tonight was really fun!<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: it was nice to just talk and catch up and that park in the middle-ring we went to was really cute! <br/>
(4:28)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: yeah its so funny that we were so mean to each other in college bc we really click now haha<br/>
(4:29)</p><p><br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: ^^<br/>
(4:29)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: we could have been great friends <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: but all that matters is that we’re friends now <br/>
(4:30)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: exactly<br/>
(4:30)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ok its really late so i need to go to bed<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: good night zuko!!<br/>
(4:31)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: gn katara <br/>
(4:32)</p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p>From the May 9th edition <em>Fire Nation Today</em>, “Love in Ba Sing Se for Prince Zuko?” </p><p>Oh la la! After a devastating breakup with his ex-girlfriend only two months ago (read more here), the dashing Fire National prince seemed to have moved on romantically. Prince Zuko, who lives in the upper-ring of Ba Sing Se, has primary been in the metropolis of the Earth Kingdom for college and now law school the last seven years. </p><p>However, the Fire Nation Today has received exclusive information that Prince Zuko’s life in Ba Sing Se is not all work. The pictured shown below were taken last Saturday night and follow Prince Zuko and an unnamed woman on their romantic night out. </p><p>First, the couple were spotted leaving the middle-ring bar The Blue Spirit late Saturday night then later seen at Kyoshi Memorial where the couple spent hours talking to each other. Inside sources say that Zuko and the unnamed woman are enjoying the beginnings of their romance and ask for privacy at this time. </p><p>__________________</p><p>Private Message from Sokka to Suki<br/>
<em>May 10th</em></p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: did you see it<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: im literally fuming i can’t believe they didn’t tell me<br/>
(7:12)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: babe tell you what<br/>
(7:27)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: LOOK AT THE ARTICLE<br/>
(7:35)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: what article??? <br/>
(7:36)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: https://firenationtoday.org/Love-In-Ba-Sing-Se-For-Prince-Zuko<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: THE GIRL IN THE PICTURES IN KATARA <br/>
(7:37)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: it does kinda look like katara but it could just be another water tribe girl <br/>
(7:39)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: i know my sister i know that’s her<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: i can’t believe she’s dating zuko and didn’t tell me<br/>
(7:42)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: she’s usually very open about the people she’s dating this is prob a misunderstanding or something <br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: text her or something im sure there’s a reason for this <br/>
(7:45)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: ok fine im texting the gc <br/>
(7:47) </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p><strong>THE GAANG</strong><br/>
Members: Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki<br/>
<em>May 10th</em></p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: katara do u have something to tell us<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: https://firenationtoday.org/Love-In-Ba-Sing-Se-For-Prince-Zuko<br/>
(7:49)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: oh sugar queen you are in so much trouble when check your phone <br/>
(8:25)</p><p><strong>aang</strong>: wait katara you’re dating a prince?!?!?!?!?<br/>
(8:47)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: are you gonna invite us to your royal wedding katara <br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: please say yes <br/>
(8:59)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: guys im literally just as confused as you are</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: and toph i liteally told you and suki that i was going to get drinks with zuko that night<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: zuko and me aren’t dating at all<br/>
(9:14)</p><p> </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: are you SURE about that bc those pictures are pretty incriminating <br/>
(9:17)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: sokka i literally told you on saturday that zuko was taking me home and we ended up going to a park to talk bc we were having a fun time<br/>
(9:20)</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: you did tell me that<br/>
(9:21)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: that’s literally all it is<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: me and zuko are not a thing<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: we’re just friends <br/>
(9:23)</p><p><strong>toph</strong>: feeling heartbroken that my dreams of my best friend having a royal wedding were dashed<br/>
(9:37) </p><p>
  <em><strong>aang</strong> reacted “HAHA” to a message </em>
</p><p><strong>aang</strong>: im rly sorry this happened to you katara it sucks that it got twisted into something else<br/>
(9:38)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yeah its really annoying <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: thank god im not mentioned by name <br/>
(9:40)</p><p>aang: that’s true but its only a matter of time until people figure out who are you <br/>
(9:41)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ugh i didn’t think about that i hate the internet <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: but to summarize i am not dating him people!!!<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: if people ask you about it deny deny deny!!!!<br/>
(9:43) </p><p>__________________</p><p>Private Message from Katara to Zuko<br/>
<em>May 11th </em></p><p><strong>katara</strong>: um hi so i know that saturday night was super fun but i think we must have had some fans follow us <br/>
(11:03)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: ??<br/>
(11:56) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: there’s an article about us in fire nation today<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: and some pictures of us talking at the park<br/>
(12:05) </p><p><strong>katara</strong> and im apparently ur new flame in bss <br/>
(12:06) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: shit im so sorry im gonna call the palace rn and work on getting it down <br/>
(12:07) </p><p><strong>katara</strong> thanks zuko<br/>
(12:10)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: yeah its a non issue they shouldn’t be involving people that aren’t me in their stupid articles <br/>
(12:14) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: were u named in the article or was it just pictures?? <br/>
(12:15)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i was unnamed but like im not expecting to stay anonymous for long <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: cause social media and the internet <br/>
(12:16) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: also you have some seriously deranged fans the comments on this article are legitimately crazy<br/>
(12:24) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: ugh don’t even tell me about it<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: sometimes when azula and were bored when we were younger we would print them all out and put them on a dartboard <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: it was very therapeutic <br/>
(12:37) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: that sounds really fun honestly <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: ok i gotta go back to class but im glad we had a change to talk about this!!! <br/>
(12:38) </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p>Private Message from Zuko to Iroh <br/>
<em>May 14th </em></p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: hi uncle iroh this is zuko i was wondering if you could get the legal team to send a cease and desist to fire nation today<br/>
(11:47) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: they published a bunch of fake stores about me and a friend of mine and i’d really like them to be taken down<br/>
(10:48) </p><p><strong>iroh</strong>: hi this is iroh if your reaching this number im obviously not available right now ill call back when i can <br/>
(10:50) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: ??? uncle <br/>
(10:51) </p><p><strong>iroh</strong>: am i doing this correctly i got a call from you and im replying with my voice <br/>
(10:52) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: im just gonna call you uncle talk to you soon<br/>
(10:54)</p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>From the Feburary 14th edition of <em>Fire Nation Today,</em> “Tell-All on Prince Zuko’s Latest Fling” </p><p>We here at Fire Nation Today can confirm the identity of the Fire Prince’s latest fling: Katara Kuruk, a medical student in Ba Sing Se. The pair were first spotted this weekend, having an romantic night in a Ba Sing Se that was captured by observers. Insiders state the the pair met through metal friends and hit it off in college with a romantic fling. However, due to the pressures of their respective higher educations and the stress of being connected to the Fire National royal family, the pair had to mutually break up. However, they’ve reconnected since then and are happy being in their “romantic bubble.” Could there possibly be another royal wedding in the future? </p><p>Not much is known about Kuruk, but a search of her reveals that she’s a second-year medical student at Kyoshi University, one of the most ruined medical schools in the Earth Kingdom. During her undergraduate studies at Ba Sing Se University, she studied Molecular Biology with a minor in Water Tribe studies and gradated summa cum laude. Her senior year, she researched the molecular processes of waterbenders’ healing and developed a nannite that can mimic those processes. She’s a perfect match for Zuko, another high-achieving student who is currently studying law in Ba Sing Se. </p><p>This couple may is as competitive as fire and water, but they always do say that opposites attract! We all hope to see more from this couple soon. </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>From the <em>Caldera City Chronicle</em>, “Relationship Rumors Surround Caldera Palace as Date of Agni Kai approaches” </p><p>Today marks the one-month until the results of the Agni Kai will be released. The Agni Kai used be a ritual fire match used by ancient Fire National National Royalty. However, it recent times the process involves the Fire Sages monitoring, observing, and evaluating the different heirs to provide a recommendation to the current ruler, Fire Lord Iroh. This year is quite tense, as all three potential heirs are interested as being on equal footing, according to experts on the Agni Kai. Although the Fire Nation has been in a parliamentary system for decade, the Fire Lord still carries immense cultural and political power. Fire Lord Iroh is immensely popular for his political and economic decisions, and with his future abdication of the throne the heir will be expected to usher in a new era of peace and prosperity for the Fire Nation. </p><p>However, with this important political event coming out, personal dramas about the affairs of the Fire Nation’s royal family are swirling closer and closer to Caldera Palace. Of course, Princess Azula’s wedding is set for next month, only three days after the Fire Sages will release the results  of the Agni Kai. A royal wedding has not been observed for two generations, leading to intense media pressure and attention towards the entire family. </p><p>The romantic entanglements of the other two members of the royal family, Prince Zuko and Lu Ten, have become increasingly public in recent months. Prince Zuko experienced a very public breakup with Mai Lee, who will also be in attendance at his sister’s wedding as a bridesmaid. The tension of future awkwardness has fueled much speculation about the relationship status of the prince. Described as a more of “playboy,” his escapades are apparently the cause much pain to the Caldera Palace. However, he is not alone, this behavior seems to run in the family. Zuko’s cousin, Lu Ten, can only be described as an “eternal bachelor.” At thirty-four, his only job appears causing headache-inducing problems that are pushed onto other’s to solve. Lu Ten was the subject of a highly divisive profile in the Ba Sing Se Times two years ago that characterized the prince as selfish, obtuse, and inconsiderate. The global outcry was meet with a worldwide tour, where Lu Ten showed his philantrophic side by working with Air Nomads International, a renowned philanthropy that pledges to “bring the winds of peace wherever they go.” </p><p>With the full focus of the public eye turned upon them, the royal family seems to be failing in their duty to represent the glory and pride of the Fire Nation to others. With the results of the Agni Kai awaiting in June, one could hope that the royal family shapes up for month to end all months in the history of the Fire Nation. </p><p> </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>From <em>The Ba Sing Se Post,</em> “Some Like it Hot: Inside Zuko’s Flaming Romances” </p><p>Ba Sing Se’s resident Fire Nation prince has a new love, according to tabloids in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. Zuko, a law student at Ba Sing Se, has been quite the romantic commodity there over the last three months since the his split with his girlfriend of six years, Mai Lee. He was spotted in various bars and clubs in the upper and lower rings of the Earth Kingdom’s capital city, presumably looking for ways to get over his breakup. </p><p>However, the bad boy the Fire Nation seems to have finally found someone who tames his fire: enter Katara Kuruk of the South Pole. According to insiders, she’s a kind, passionate woman who is currently attending medical school at Kyoshi University. The pair were spotted together at the Blue Spirit Bar, and later at park in the upper-ring. We love a couple that can have fun but can also have sweet romantic moments! </p><p>__________________</p><p>Private Message from Azula to Zuko<br/>
<em>May 14th</em></p><p><strong>azula</strong>: did you see the papers today zuzu<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: ur literally everywhere <br/>
(5:34) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: of course a lot of the articles are talking about me and lu ten too<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: people are just so preoccupied with who’s going to win the agni kai<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: as if uncle has any real power! <br/>
(5:35) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: what<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong> i just woke up <br/>
(10:03)</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: its literally 10 i’ve already done a session with my personal trainer, answered phone calls and emails, and done three interviews with wedding magazines <br/>
(10:08)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: liar<br/>
(10:08)</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: well you’ll just see when im in the one gracing the cover of every magazine <br/>
(10:10) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: u know its gonna be lu ten on newsstands 24/7 next month after he’s named heir<br/>
(10:11) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: that’s true, but right now youre the bell of that ball <br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: im sending you links right now<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: my favorite is the one from the bss post <br/>
(10:15) </p><p><br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: https://fire-nation-today.com/tell-all-on-prince-zukos-latest-fling<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: https://caldera-city-chronicle.com/relationships-swirl-around-agni-kai<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: https://bsspost.com/some-like-it-hot<br/>
(10:18) </p><p><br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: why are they so obsessed with calling me and lu ten bad boys<br/>
(10:19)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: lu ten is literally just an annoying bachelor who drinks to much<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: and they just use the bad boy thing bc im fire nation<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: i literally don’t even have a tattoo or ride a motorcycle don’t u need those to be “bad boys” <br/>
(10:21) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: i don’t get it either <br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: you cry at all the old romance movies mom loves and feed turtlenecks <br/>
(10:21) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: im going to law school concentrating in public denfense!!!<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: i hate being royal sometimes<br/>
(10:22) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: well does katara?<br/>
(10:23) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: wdym<br/>
(10:23) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: well im not one to say that fire nation today is the peak of investigative journalism but they do have a lot of pics of u and katara hanging out that one night<br/>
(10:24) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: do u have something to tell me zuzu???<br/>
(10:25) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: YOU TOO<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: literally everyone is asking but i thought you would be the last one to believe it<br/>
(10:26) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: what?? she’s pretty and smart and ur type<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: i read her senior research project it was next-level stuff<br/>
(10:28) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: azula u studied economics in college <br/>
(10:28)</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: and?? i can’t enjoy reading biochemistry research projects as well??<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: that sounds petty coming from u mr theater major <br/>
(10:29) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: it was a dOUBLE MAJOR<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: and u know i did it bc mom liked theater so much when we were kids<br/>
(10:30)</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: i know zuzu, im sure she was watching <br/>
(10:30) </p><p>
  <em><strong>zuko</strong> reacted “&lt;3” to a message</em>
</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: anyways tell me about ur newest girl<br/>
(10:30) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: we’re!! not!! dating!!!<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: she’s just a friend <br/>
(10:32)</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: that’s what everyone says about their girlfriend until its official <br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: including yours truly <br/>
(10:33) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: there’s zero romantic stuff going on between us<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: its all platonic love and friendship over here<br/>
(10:34)</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: fine but i still don’t believe u<br/>
(10:35) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: ur the one who’s a chronic liar!!<br/>
(10:37) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: well at least i realize when i lie you seem to be in the denial <br/>
(10:37) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: im blocking u<br/>
(10:37) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: jeez don’t get so upset<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: im just messing with u, i know that that katara are u aren’t dating<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: i saw the pictures no one would ever be that awkward with someone they were sleeping with<br/>
(10:39) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: i have class goodbye azula <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: also im telling iroh to take the articles down<br/>
(10:40) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: omg i gotta print them out for the dartboard now before they’re gone forever<br/>
(10:45) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: i can’t wait to sic some darts through them <br/>
(10:46) </p><p> </p><p>__________________</p><p>Private Message from Toph to Katara<br/>
<em>May 14th </em></p><p><strong>toph</strong>: did u see all the articles <br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: you’re famous now katara<br/>
(17:26) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ugh don’t even tell me about it<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: so many people have been asking me about it <br/>
(17:30) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: and worst part about it is the only reason that me and zuko were even out and got our pictures taken was that we were complaining about our disaster of a plan<br/>
(17:32) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: like im so dumb that i made that whole secretive plan to get me a date to suki’s wedding to show up jet but it just failed and made me a tabloid fixture <br/>
(17:33) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: you know there’s still someone you could take to the wedding <br/>
(17:34) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: wait who?????<br/>
(17:35) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: ok don’t hate me<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: but what if you take zuko <br/>
(17:37) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ZUKO?!?!?!?!?<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: you’ve got to be joking<br/>
(17:37) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: im not!!!<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: he’s the perfect candidate <br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: he’s cute, going to law school, and potentially going to be fire lord<br/>
(17:40) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: he would totally make jet mad <br/>
(17:41) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i mean you’re right on that count<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: but it would be feel so weird, like we’re strictly friends <br/>
(17:42) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: katara the entire world thinks that you and zuko are together at this point there’s literally no harm you can do by bringing him to suki’s wedding <br/>
(17:45) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: you are right on that count<br/>
(17:46) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: think about it sugar queen but i think zuko is your only option <br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: and he’s a good one too!!!<br/>
(17:50) </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message from Katara to Zuko <br/>
<em>May 14th </em></p><p><strong>katara</strong>: hey this is kinda crazy but i have an idea <br/>
(21:59) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: i was literally about to text you im trying to get all the articles taken down<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: im so so sorry that you got dragged into this <br/>
(22:03) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: oh its fine im sure it will blow over soon when they find out im very boring <br/>
(22:04) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: that’s not true, i love talking to you<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: our late-night chats have been really fun and i love hearing what you have to say<br/>
(22:05) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: thank you zuko &lt;3 <br/>
(22:07) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ok so i know that last week was a fail<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: and ended up with us being on every single tabloid <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: but what if this is what we needed<br/>
(22:09) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: ??<br/>
(22:09) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: what if we go to the weddings’ as each others dates<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: the world thinks we’re dating anyways<br/>
(22:10)  </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: woah <br/>
(22:10)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i know its a little bit of a nuclear option<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: but we both have exes we need to get back at <br/>
(22:10) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: well not really get back at mai didn’t do anything wrong im really hoping to work some reverse psychology on her and hopefully get back together with her <br/>
(22:11) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i get that, but you said you didn’t want to show up single <br/>
(22:11) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: that’s true <br/>
(22:11) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: and the world already thinks we’re dating so its not we’ll have to do anything else to convince anyone <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: all the tabloids did it for us <br/>
(22:12) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: so are you in?<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: its gonna be the performance of your life<br/>
(22:13) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: i guess i can finally put my theater degree to use<br/>
(22:15) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: is that yes????<br/>
(22:15) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: ill do it<br/>
(22:16) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yes you have no idea how much this means to me!!!<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: my ex is literally the worst person in the world he cheated on me and then broke up with me and then got with a different girl a week after we broke up<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: nothing would make me happier than me showing up to the wedding with you on my arm and seeing his face ur gonna be an amazing fake boyfriend <br/>
(22:20)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: yeah i rmr you telling me what a piece of work he was <br/>
(22:21) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: literally the worst <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: so we need to plan this <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: we have a month until i need to be on kyoshi island, i arrive there on the 12th with the bachelorette party on the 13th and rehearsal and wedding on the 14th and 15th <br/>
(22:23) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: when’s azula’s wedding<br/>
(22:25) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: its the 19th <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: and then i have to fly back to caldera the next morning for the agni kai on the 21st <br/>
(22:27) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ok so it looks we’ll be flying straight from kyoshi to ember island??<br/>
(22:27) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: yeah but i can charter a jet there and then u back to bss so you won’t have to pay for tickets <br/>
(22:28) </p><p>
  <em><strong>katara</strong> reacted “&lt;3” to a message</em>
</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: thank youuuuu<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: so the next stage of this plan is getting everyone to believe that we’re together so when we show up at suki and sokka’s wedding in a month<br/>
(22:29) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: the only issue is that we only have like three weeks to do this<br/>
(22:30) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: leave it to the tabloids, we only need to be seen together a couple times and with a couple well-placed calls we’ll be everywhere <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: which this time is what we want <br/>
(22:31) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: exactly!!!<br/>
(22:32) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: katara did you mean what you said earlier about how i would be a good fake boyfriend <br/>
(22:33) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: of course!<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: ur smart, kind, and handsome ur a total catch<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: everyone is going to be so jealous that im (fake) dating you <br/>
(22:34) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: thanks katara you’re a great friend<br/>
(22:35) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: no problem! <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: we should probably go out together tomorrow to start our plan are you free for dinner?<br/>
(22:36) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: yeah im done with school around 6:30<br/>
(22:41) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ok that’s the same for me, i can swing around bssu then and met you outside the law school?<br/>
(22:42) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: sounds good, see you then<br/>
(22:43) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: can’t wait! <br/>
(22:44) </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p>From <em>The Ba Singe Se Post</em>, “Prince Zuko and Katara Dine in Style in Ba Singe Se” </p><p>The brand-new power couple continues their reign in the walled city! After being spotted together late last week in a romantic tryst, the couple has been theorized to have been together. However, this is the official confirmation of the relationship as the pair went to dinner at a high-end Fire National bistro. They sat outside, on the restaurant’s patio and garden, where they were spotted. Additionally, they were seen holding hands leaving the restaurant later. Both Zuko and Katara are in higher education, perusing a law and medical degree respectfully. Usually, Prince Zuko stays out of the media’s eye, but he’s risking international media attention in this relationship with Katara, she must be one special lady!</p><p>__________________</p><p><strong>BRIDAL PARTY</strong><br/>
Members: Katara, Toph, Ty Lee, Suki<br/>
<em>May 15th </em></p><p><strong>katara</strong>: t-minus one month guys<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: get excited!!!!<br/>
(8:09) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: anddddd t-minus one month plus five days for ty lee<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: ty katara!!<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: i can’t wait to see you all on kyoshi next month its been too long since the dress fitting <br/>
(8:36) </p><p><strong>ty lee</strong>: i agree!<br/>
<strong>ty lee</strong>: my life has just been jam-packed full of wedding stuff i can’t wait for my honeymoon where ill never have to think about place settings again<br/>
(8:49) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: amen to that<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: where are you going on your honeymoon ty lee?<br/>
(8:53) </p><p><strong>ty lee</strong>: oh we’re going to some island in the Fire Nation Chain, there’s a resort there that im very excited to get some r&amp;r at<br/>
<strong>ty lee</strong>: how about you??<br/>
(8:54) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: oh we’re going to be touring the North Pole <br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: and we’re going a spirit lights tour which sokka and i were both interested in <br/>
(8:57) </p><p><strong>ty lee</strong>: sounds fun!! <br/>
(8:58) </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p><br/>
Private Message from Zuko to Katara <br/>
<em>May 15th</em> </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: it worked!!!<br/>
(11:45) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: front page of the ba sing se post<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: im so honored<br/>
(11:52)  </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: right next to the articles about how the earth king is a member of an alien society that’s come conquer us <br/>
(11:54) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: my dad would be so proud of how far his daughter’s come <br/>
(11:55) </p><p>
  <em><strong>zuko</strong> reacted “HAHA” to a message</em>
</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: not but really people are falling for this hook, line, and stinker<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: literally two minutes of us holding hands and we’re a confirmed couple <br/>
(11:56) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: people are desperate for news abt me because im basically a hermit most of the time<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: plus people are thirsty for news bc we have azlula’s wedding and the agni kai next month<br/>
(11:57) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: people are fighting for my honor in the comments <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: apparently me and mai have already fought over you and we’re going to have an all out brawl at the wedding <br/>
(12:03) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: i think you could take her<br/>
(12:03) </p><p><strong>katara</strong> really??<br/>
(12:03) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: yeah i mean she’s great with her throwing knives but you have that spark ya know? <br/>
(12:04) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: well i think instead of a first dance at azula’s wedding we should have a first fight and ill take mai on <br/>
(12:05) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: can you imagine azula’s reaction lmao she would LOSE her marbles <br/>
(12:05) </p><p>
  <em><strong>katara</strong> reacted “HAHA” to a message</em>
</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: tbh i love hanging out with you (even if it is for a nefarious purpose) <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: do you wanna get drinks again i feel like im going to need to unwind at the end of week<br/>
(12:06) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: sure<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: where do you want to go? <br/>
(12:07) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: how abt the place that started it all<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: (aka the blue spirit) <br/>
(12:09) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: i love the symbolism haha<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: see you there katara! <br/>
(12:10) </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message form Suki to Katara<br/>
<em>May 16th </em></p><p><strong>suki</strong>: hey how’s it going<br/>
(16:37) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: good!<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: im just preparing for final exams and stuff <br/>
(16:46) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: me and zuko have been hanging out a lot lately which is fun<br/>
(16:47) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: really?<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: is everything that happened in college in the past now<br/>
(16:48)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yes haha all is forgiven <br/>
(16:49) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: how are you?<br/>
(16:50) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: good, work at the resort is picking up bc of the tourist season<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: but the wedding is coming up soon which is fun and exciting <br/>
(16:51) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yeah of course!<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: i can’t wait <br/>
(16:53) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: me too<br/>
(16:53) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: and we’re all going to be together again which is always fun <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: what are you doing today??<br/>
(16:55) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: i think just dinner with sokka honestly<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: and maybe talk to wedding people about stuff <br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: what about you??<br/>
(16:56)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i think im going to go see a movie with zuko, its some drama that he said is supposed to be really good<br/>
(16:57) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: oh wow you guys are friends friends <br/>
(17:00) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yeah we’ve been hanging out a lot lately which is nice<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: we click super well its sucks that we didn’t get along in college because we would have been as thick as thieves <br/>
(17:02) </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message from Poppy to Toph<br/>
<em>May 19th</em> </p><p><br/>
<strong>poppy</strong>: Toph, you didn’t tell me that your friend Katara from the South Pole was dating Prince Zuko!<br/>
(13:32) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: mom what are talking about, they’re not a thing<br/>
(13:35) </p><p><strong>poppy</strong>: its all over the Ba Sing Se Post today<br/>
<strong>poppy</strong>: there’s pictures of them together all over in the city <br/>
(13:46) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: i thought we agreed that you would stop reading that trash <br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: bss post is the least reputable thing in that city and that includes the earth king<br/>
(13:54) </p><p><strong>poppy</strong>: Toph Bei Fong you take that back!!<br/>
<strong>poppy</strong>: you know how important our family’s relationships with all the ruling region families is<br/>
(14:01) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: yeah yeah they’re all so boring i don’t care what my relationship with them is like <br/>
(14:04) </p><p><strong>poppy</strong>: I can’t even begin to imagine what our family name will be like when your dear father and I are gone with you at the helm<br/>
<strong>poppy</strong>: Don’t forget you have your dress fitting for Azula and Ty Lee’s wedding tomorrow!<br/>
(14:06) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: ew i thought i canceled that <br/>
(14:10)</p><p><strong>poppy</strong>: Toph pick up your phone right now we need to have another talk about respecting people’s time <br/>
(14:14) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: ugh not another one we talked about this like a week ago <br/>
(14:16) </p><p><strong>poppy</strong>: Pick up your phone!<br/>
(14:17) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: ok mom ill calling you back <br/>
(14:19) </p><p><strong>poppy</strong>: Thank you!!! <br/>
(14:20)</p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p><strong>THE GAANG</strong><br/>
Members: Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki <br/>
<em>May 19th</em> </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: guys<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: im literally crying from laughing so hard <br/>
(14:35) </p><p><strong>aang</strong>: what happened <br/>
(14:40) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: so apparently some paps followed katara and zuko when they went to dinner in bss the other night<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: and the ba sing se post did a whole write up on it <br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: and my mother is suddenly convinced that they’re dating and asked me if i had confirmed my invite for the wedding <br/>
(14:44) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: she’s such a social-climber and was thrilled at the idea of me attending two royal weddings <br/>
(14:45) </p><p><strong>aang</strong>: now that IS funny<br/>
<strong>aang</strong>: your mom is nice but she is a tad bit overbearing sometimes <br/>
(14:46) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: u can be mean aang its ok i hate her too<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: “a tad bit overbearing” underestimate of the century <br/>
(14:47) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: all of the articles about them are super funny, especially since you guys used to hate each other so much katara<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: like yes these two went from sworn enemies for three years then friends to dating in less than a month<br/>
(14:49) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: its just not possible!!!<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: unless you guys are actually dating katara come on in here and let us know the answer! <br/>
(14:54) </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message from Sokka to Suki<br/>
<em>May 20th </em></p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: not to bring this up but do you think katara and zuko are still really friends <br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: like toph and aang were laughing in the gc about how her mom thought they were together <br/>
(16:32) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: but mrs bei fong is usually right on the money with relationships remember when she sniffed out that you and me were dating when we were keeping it a secret that one spring break <br/>
(16:33) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: and my sister and zuko are spending a LOT of time together <br/>
(16:34) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: i mean i guess??<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: like anything’s possible <br/>
(16:56) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: but like ive been interesting that i see all gossip stuff about them as hearsay bc of how everyone jumped on them after that night at the bar<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: when katara was like we’re just friends promise <br/>
(17:02) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: that’s what im saying like what if things changed <br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: its been like three weeks since that happened <br/>
(17:03) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: and in all of their times hanging out together (that we’re able to see bc of the bss post ty  editors) i don’t believe that they’re still friends <br/>
(17:04) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: like not even one romantic kiss or moment has happened??<br/>
(17:05) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: i doubt it<br/>
(17:06) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: i mean, she does talk about zuko a lot when i talk to her<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: and like they hang out like three times a week which is a lot for a med + law student <br/>
(17:09) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: that’s what im saying, im pretty sure that they’re dating <br/>
(17:10) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: ngl, im convinced after reading the argument you just laid out<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: and thinking about how much she talks about zuko<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: i mean that’s such a new couple thing<br/>
(17:11) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: that’s true i wouldn’t shut up about you once we started dating <br/>
(17:11) </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message from Azula to Zuko<br/>
<em>May 20th </em></p><p><strong>azula</strong>: you’re dating katara aren’t you???<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: dinners at your favorite restaurant, romantic strolls in the park, and you guys saw mom’s favorite opera last night <br/>
(18:29) </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: your silence is enough confirmation for me thank you zuko<br/>
(18:43) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: congrats on you and katara getting together <br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: but i hope you know that the planning guy is going to freak tf out because he specifically said no new romances coming to my wedding back in like february <br/>
(18:45) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: so good luck with that <br/>
(18:57) </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message from Sokka to Zuko<br/>
<em>May 20th </em></p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: i need some answers zuko<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: so i get that you are my sister are friends now (which is weird bc you HATED each other back in college) <br/>
(19:02) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: but you guys are hanging out a lot<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: and im not getting this news from katara but from the various tabloids that suki sends to me everyday <br/>
(19:03) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: and u guys are hanging out a lot and look pretty couple-y<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: so are you dating katara??<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: you can be honest with me, i just want to know because she is my sisters ya know and i want to protect her <br/>
(19:05) </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message from Zuko to Katara<br/>
<em>May 20th </em></p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: we have an emergency <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: i just got some texts from your brother and my sisters about us dating and they’re 100% convinced <br/>
(23:34)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: isn’t that we wanted<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: also my friends think we’re dating too<br/>
(23:36) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: well yes but i would like to not get on your brother’s bad side especially since im going to be at his wedding in three weeks <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: so can we tell them please <br/>
(23:41) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yeah no prob<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: ill just have to swear them to secrecy <br/>
(23:43) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: ok<br/>
(23:44) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: im gonna tell sokka, suki, toph and aang if that’s ok with you<br/>
(23:46) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: yeah that’s fine just make sure that they know that this is just a temporary thing and that we’re going to have a super dramatic breakup in like a month after the weddings to make it believable <br/>
(23:47) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: what about your sister are you gonna tell her<br/>
(23:50) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: you know what im not<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: she always seems to know things about me before i do so this is my chance to have an upper hand on her<br/>
(23:51) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i wish you luck with that <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: there’s opera in the park this weekend in the middle-ring and i saw an add and thought of you<br/>
(23:52)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: that sounds super fun can we go?<br/>
(23:53)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yeah let’s do it<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: plus we need more coverage of our relationship aways <br/>
(23:54)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: exactly we get to be friends and work out our plan its a win win situation<br/>
(23:55) </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p><strong>THE GAANG</strong><br/>
Members: Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki<br/>
<em>May 21st</em> </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ok i have something to confess <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: me and zuko are dating <br/>
(00:05) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: I KNEW IT SUGAR QUEEN <br/>
(00:05) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: … for the press <br/>
(00:06) </p><p><strong>aang</strong>: what<br/>
(00:07) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yeah its all fake <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: so you guys know how i was trying to find a date for suki and sokka’s wedding? <br/>
(00:07)</p><p><strong>aang</strong>: yeah<br/>
(00:08)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: so i got zuko’s number from sokka and was going to see if he had any friends i was interested in <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: but we ended up hitting it off and are friends now, but everyone else throught we were dating <br/>
(00:10) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: even my mother lol<br/>
(00:10)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: exactly also we both need dates for weddings, i wanted to show up jet and he’s trying to win his ex-gf back (bc she’s a bridesmaid at his sister’s wedding) <br/>
(00:11) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: so you’re not dating / kissing / sleeping with zuko??<br/>
(00:12) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: no sokka u don’t need to give him the big brother talk<br/>
(00:13) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: ok cool bc i didn’t want to threaten him since he’s such a good friend <br/>
(00:14) </p><p><strong>aang</strong>: so let me get this straight<br/>
<strong>aang</strong>: you’re in a fake relationship with zuko but its all for show you guys are just platonic??<br/>
(00:17) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yep<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: and we’re gonna have a super dramatic breakup in a month or so you all better be amazing friends and support me in an emotionally difficult time <br/>
(00:18) </p><p>
  <em><strong>aang</strong> reacted “HAHA” to a message </em>
</p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: i give ur fake relationship my blessing <br/>
(00:19) </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message from Zuko to Azula<br/>
<em>May 21st</em></p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: you got me azula<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: me and katara are a couple<br/>
(1:03) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: related but did you get the email about the agni kai interviews<br/>
(1:04) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: im going to fly in on the 24th it seems like, will you be in caldera that day?<br/>
(1:05)  </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: i knew it!!!!<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: what’s your endgame here zuzu?<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: is this all a ploy to get mai back or something??<br/>
(1:09) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: im over mai, azula i have a new girlfriend now <br/>
(1:10) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: that’s what everyone says when they’re heartbroken over their first love<br/>
(1:11) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: im not going to dignify that with a response <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: are you going to be in caldera on that date or not <br/>
(1:12) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: yes my interview is on the 23rd<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: i think lu ten’s is on the 25th so all of us are getting questioned by the fire sages<br/>
(1:14) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: lovely <br/>
(1:15) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: cheer up zuko we can get drunk at laugh at lu ten’s failures at flirting <br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: thats always been my favorite entertainment on vacation <br/>
(1:18) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: ugh fine<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: ill text you when i land in caldera <br/>
(1:20) </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p><strong>THE GIRL GAANG</strong><br/>
Members: Katara, Toph, Suki<br/>
<em>May 22nd </em></p><p><strong>toph</strong>: sugar queen what’s your endgame with sparky<br/>
(11:12)  </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: ^^^<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: we’ve been talking and we’re very confused <br/>
(11:16) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i mean my endgame is to show up jet and make him regret dumping me <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: and for zuko to appeal to mai and for them to get back together <br/>
(11:20) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: but is that what’s happening? <br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: because it sure doesn’t seem that way<br/>
(11:21) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: like you and zuko are actually friends<br/>
(11:23) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: you guys hang out all the time<br/>
(11:24) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i mean sure it started off as a revenge plan but we’re actually friends and enjoy each other’s company <br/>
(11:25) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: we just don’t want you to be upset when he gets eventually gets back with ex once this whole charade is over <br/>
(11:26)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: why would i be upset? we’re just friends <br/>
(11:27) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: well have you guys talked about what happens after<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: to the rest of the world you guys have had a whirlwind relationship and then will break up in a bad way <br/>
(11:28) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: exactly like have you talked about how you’re going to continue your relationship <br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: you’ve seen the tabloids and how they jump on everything little meaningless thing and make it Something <br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: what happens when you and zuko hang out in bss and it gets twisted into him cheating on someone else with you <br/>
(11:35) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: exactly you need to think about these things katara, shit is going to be different once the weddings are over and he doesn’t need you and you don’t need him <br/>
(11:36) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i appreciate the concern, but me and zuko’s friendship is going to strong enough to weather our fake relationship <br/>
(11:37) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: ok i trust you katara<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: i just wanted to make sure that you knew all the paths that this could take <br/>
(11:40) </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message from Katara to Zuko<br/>
<em>May 23rd </em></p><p><strong>katara</strong>: good luck with the interview this morning <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: let me know how it goes afterwards! <br/>
(8:46) </p><p> </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: ok im out<br/>
(14:04) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: wow five hours that was a long interview <br/>
(14:10)</p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: yeah these fire sages are super intense <br/>
(14:11) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: how are you feeling??<br/>
(14:12) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: honestly super drained and tired<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: i felt like ive been asked about every single year of fire nation history for hours nonstop <br/>
(14:14) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yeah id be really tired too if i was in your shoes <br/>
(14:15) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: and then they were writing notes down the whole time which was intimidating <br/>
(14:16) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yeah i remember in med school applications i had to do so many interviews and it was so scary hearing them write down your response to everything <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: but you’re done!!!<br/>
(14:18) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: yes finally<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: peace and quite until next month until the results are released <br/>
(14:19) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: im going to go get drinks with my sister and her fiancée, talk later??<br/>
(14:20) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yeah sure, im just finishing up some cleaning today <br/>
(14:23) </p><p> </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p><strong>Group Chat</strong><br/>
Members: Azula, Lu Ten, Zuko<br/>
<em>May 24th</em></p><p><strong>azula</strong>: hello brother and cousin <br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: since we’re all in town this week for ak interviews id like to discuss some ground rules for my wedding<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: and we’re all in the same time zone none of you can pretend that you didn’t see this<br/>
(14:05) </p><p><strong>lu ten</strong>: cuz!!! what’s good! <br/>
(14:06) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: i don’t know lu ten ask the girl that’s in ur bed right now <br/>
(14:07) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: she’s v stressed about her wedding lu ten please don’t poke the bear<br/>
(14:08) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: NUMBER ONE i want to have a nice wedding so no fights, getting drunk, hitting on ty lee’s sisters, making a commotion <br/>
(14:09) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: NUMBER TWO there will be no talk of the agni kai we’re going to have to talk about it for the rest of our lives so id like for the day in which im getting married to love the of my life to be agni kai less <br/>
(14:10) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: NUMBER THREE my soon to be wife is too amazing for her own good and she's a bridesmaid for another friend's wedding so she's not going to be here from the 12th-16th of June which means that you all have to help me plan the royal wedding of the centry but zuko is going with ty lee which means lu ten ur my slave on wedding-related matters for those four days<br/>
(14:11)</p><p><strong>azula</strong>: NUMBER FOUR if any of you are caught breaking rules two or three i will be ruthless and throw out or even better wait until you're about to hookup with some girl and then kick you out giving you the most intense blue balls you’ve ever felt in your life<br/>
(14:12) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: that last one is all about you lu ten bc zuko would literally never cheat on anyone he’s dating <br/>
(14:13) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: ok great talk guys family call soon? <br/>
(14:14) </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p>Private Message from Aang to Sokka<br/>
<em>May 28th</em></p><p><strong>aang</strong>: is it fine that i feel weird about zuko and katara’s deal<br/>
(9:34) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: what do you mean??<br/>
(9:36) </p><p><strong>aang</strong>: well like u knew i had been crushing on her since forever and i finally thought she liked me back but turns out she was drunk and basically rejected me.<br/>
<strong>aang</strong>: and then didn’t talk to me for months<br/>
(9:38) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: i thought you guys resolved that<br/>
(9:40) </p><p><strong>aang</strong>: i mean she told me that she it was a mistake and that she didn’t have feelings for me<br/>
<strong>aang</strong>: but i didn’t tell her how i felt about it and how it hurt me and then we haven’t talked to each other <br/>
(9:41) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: really??<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: you guys seem fine<br/>
(9:42) </p><p><strong>aang</strong>: well ive just been doing business as usual bc i don’t want things to be weird in the group but idk what do about katara esp im seeing her for the first time since that night</p><p><strong>aang</strong>: also it hurts that she rejected me but goes into a fake relaitonship with the guy she hated it college for no good reason <br/>
(9:45) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: yeah that’s super valid<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: it hurts so bad when someone rejects you and then obviously her seeming to move on with someone she used to hate must feel weird <br/>
(9:46) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: i really think that you need to reach out to her maybe sooner rather than later<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: i know my sister and she can’t stay angry for long, so maybe you just need to tell her how you felt <br/>
(9:47) </p><p><strong>aang</strong>: yeah<br/>
<strong>aang</strong>: im just kinda scared ya know<br/>
(9:48) </p><p><strong>sokka</strong>: yeah i get it<br/>
<strong>sokka</strong>: confrontation sucks <br/>
(9:50)</p><p><strong>aang</strong>: ok i psyched myself im gonna text her wish me luck<br/>
<strong>aang</strong>: il let you know how it goes <br/>
(9:51) </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p>Private Message from Aang to Katara<br/>
<em>May 29th</em> </p><p><strong>aang</strong>: hey are you free rn i really want to talk to you<br/>
(17:04) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yeah of course! <br/>
(17:05) </p><p><strong>aang</strong>: so i really wanted to talk about what happened when we all went out in bss <br/>
(17:06) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ok<br/>
(17:07) </p><p><strong>aang</strong>: so i get that you didn’t like me back (which is totally ok and valid) but it just personally really hurt me to have been played like that and then we barely talked about it the morning off and never again<br/>
<strong>aang</strong>: so i just wanted to tell you that and how i felt doubly rejected in a romantic and platonic way<br/>
(17:10) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: im so sorry aang<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: it wasn’t my intention to make you feel like i rejected you as a friend, but you felt that way and im sorry<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: i had (wrongly) thought that i was giving space<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: but im so sorry<br/>
(17:11) </p><p><strong>aang</strong>: thanks katara<br/>
<strong>aang</strong>: yeah it just really hurt<br/>
<strong>aang</strong>: cause i thought you liked me back and then i found out you didn’t and then i felt like you abandoned me as a friend <br/>
(17:13) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yeah that was shitty of me<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: im sorry<br/>
(17:14) </p><p><strong>aang</strong>: also i don’t have feelings for you anymore fyi<br/>
<strong>aang</strong>: i think we’re better as friends<br/>
(17:15) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i think so too<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: i mean, i had a bit of a crush on you when we first met if we’re sharing <br/>
(17:16) </p><p><strong>aang</strong>: wait really<br/>
(17:17) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yes haha<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: wait let’s ft and catch up i miss talking to you<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: eventually i was like im ok not dating you i don’t think we would have lasted and it would have fucked everything in the group up <br/>
(17:19) </p><p><strong>aang</strong>: me too<br/>
<strong>aang</strong>: im almost finished making dinner can we ft in like 10 minutes??<br/>
(17:20) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: sure, talk to you then! <br/>
(17:21) </p><p>__________________</p><p><strong>GIRL GAANG</strong><br/>
Members: Katara, Toph, Suki <br/>
<em>May 29th</em> </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i talked to aang today <br/>
(19:57) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: and??<br/>
(19:58) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: oh it was find we just resolved some issues <br/>
(19:59) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: are you guys good?<br/>
(19:59) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yeah we just talked about that night at the club in bss this spring<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: cause liked we “talked” about it but didn’t really unpack it<br/>
(20:00) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: how did it go?<br/>
(20:00) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: it was fine, he just talked about how he felt that i really pushed him away once I found out that he liked me for a while and that hurt him<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: which is true, I really didn’t want to talk about it with him and we haven’t talked one-on-one since then about that <br/>
(20:01) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: yeah i would agree with that statement <br/>
(20:01) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: and aang wanted to make sure that he didn’t go into this fake-dating thing with zuko because of that night cause from his perspective it hurt our friendship <br/>
(20:02) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: which wasn’t exactly true, but I just wanted to give him space and it turned into us not talking at all which sucked bc I do love him and I didn’t realized how much I missed him<br/>
(20:02) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: yay!! im glad that you guys worked it all our and resolved your issues <br/>
(20:02) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yeah we facetimed for like two hours and caught up over the events of the last couple of months with each other bc we didn’t really talk at all<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: it was awesome, i didn’t realize how much i missed having him in my life <br/>
(20:03)</p><p><strong>suki</strong>: im so glad to hear that katara &lt;3<br/>
<strong>suki</strong> so how are things going with zuko?<br/>
(20:04) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: great! honestly i love this fake-dating thing bc he’s such a good friend and this just gives me an excuse to hang out with him all the time<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: we do all sorts of fun shit together i love him so much <br/>
(20:05) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: im glad that that’s going well<br/>
(20:05) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yeah im gonna be really sad when we “break up”<br/>
(20:06) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: hmm im sure <br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: it sucks to lose a friend like that<br/>
(20:06) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: yeah do you know what you’re going to do about his ex at azula’s wedding?? <br/>
(20:07) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i think the plan is for me to basically make myself scarce the entire time and then for him to get the info on mai’s feelings <br/>
(20:07) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: and you’re ok with that?<br/>
(20:08) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yeah why wouldn’t i be? <br/>
(20:09) </p><p>toph: idk you guys seem super close and i wouldn’t let any of you guys try to get back together with your exes <br/>
(20:10) </p><p><strong>katara</strong> its different with us toph<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: you’ll see when we see you at suki’s wedding <br/>
(20:11) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: ill believe it when i can see it <br/>
(20:11) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: …<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: so you’re never gonna believe it<br/>
(20:12) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: exactly<br/>
(20:12) </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message from Toph to Suki<br/>
<em>May 29th </em></p><p><strong>toph</strong>: i literally can’t believe katara rn<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: there’s no way this ends well<br/>
(20:12) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: yeah im kinda worried<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: tbh the last couple months have been kinda a disaster relationship wise <br/>
(20:13) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: yeah tbt to that night at the club in bss<br/>
(20:14) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: like whenever i talk to her on the phone her voice totally changes when she talks about zuko<br/>
(20:15) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: yeah you can tell<br/>
<strong>suki</strong>: like this is the way that she used to talk about jet way back when<br/>
(20:16) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: oof<br/>
(20:16) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: like she definitely is crushing on him and he’s going to go back to ex once this is all over and katara is going to be heartbroken <br/>
(20:17) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: ugh this is gonna be so sad to watch at ur wedding please tell me u have an open bar<br/>
(20:17) </p><p><strong>suki</strong>: as if i wouldn’t??? <br/>
(20:18) </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message from Mai to Azula <br/>
<em>June 1st </em></p><p><br/>
<strong>mai</strong>: i just booked my ferry, im going to be coming in at 11 on the 15th <br/>
(10:13) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: great ill let the concierge know at the resort <br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: you didn’t ask but im sure you’re thinking it but zuko is coming in on the 16th in the afternoon<br/>
(10:31) </p><p><strong>mai</strong>: i thought everyone in the wedding had to be in on the 15th for press stuff<br/>
(10:34) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: yeah well his new girlfriend’s brother is getting married on the 15th so uncle said it was fine if he missed it<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: plus the stuff won’t come out until after the wedding so i don’t mind making things more difficult for the press <br/>
(10:37) </p><p><strong>mai</strong>: how has he been i haven’t talked to him since february <br/>
(10:38) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: he’s zuko.<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: no but his dramatic self and i think he’s going to stay in bss after he graduates which will be interesting bc he hasn’t told uncle yet so That will go over well<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: and no he hasn’t asked about you <br/>
(10:40) </p><p><strong>mai</strong>: i didn’t ask you that<br/>
(10:41) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: no but i know you were thinking it mai<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: its fine, i get it you guys were dating for five years that shit doesn’t go away within a couple months <br/>
(10:43) </p><p><strong>mai</strong>: im just a little nervous abt seeing him again esp with his new girlfriend <br/>
(10:44) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: yeah i get it<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: i can try to rearrange stuff so its less awkward <br/>
(10:45) </p><p><strong>mai</strong>: thanks azula<br/>
(10:46) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: also, if you ask me this new girl is just a temporary remedy i bet he still has feelings for you <br/>
(10:47) </p><p><strong>mai</strong>: you’re probably not supposed to talk like that about your bother’s new girlfriend <br/>
<strong>mai</strong>: not that i care <br/>
(10:48) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: well the press has published worst things im not too concerned <br/>
(10:49) </p><p><strong>mai</strong>: whatever azula <br/>
(10:50) </p><p> </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message from Zuko to Katara<br/>
<em>June 5th<br/>
</em></p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: i just got home from my exam, do you wanna talk??<br/>
(14:37) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yeah one sec im just getting my laundry <br/>
(14:38)</p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ok im ready lets chat<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: how did it go?<br/>
(14:45) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: the exam was good, but i still have two more which is a pain<br/>
(14:47) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yeah ik what you mean<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: studying for my exams last month was such a pain in the ass<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: thank god med school is pnp<br/>
(14:48) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: ugh i wish my grades were like that <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: and its not like im ever going to use my degree why do i care so much??<br/>
(14:50) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i mean u can still help people while being part of the royal brand<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: like ive seen all the people you’ve touched and its awesome<br/>
(14:51) <br/>
zuko: yeah i guess, but i get so apathetic about caldera palace sometimes bc i’ve seen how corrupt it is and stuff<br/>
(14:52) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: yeah i get it<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: mei just went out to see chan for the night, do you wanna call??<br/>
(14:54) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: yeah im down<br/>
(14:55) </p><p><br/>
__________________</p><p> </p><p>SENT ON: <em>8th of June </em></p><p>FROM: Suki (suki@kyoshiretreats.org)<br/>
BCC: Katara (katara@kyoshiuniversity.edu),</p><p>Hello all! </p><p>With mine and Sokka’s wedding coming up next week (so exciting!) I wanted to re-send out the schedule of events to everyone so everything is super clear. Please feel free to ask me, Sokka, or Katara, if you have any questions or concerned. This intended to be a day-by-day but I’m hoping that things stay primarily the same and hopefully no last-minute adjustments will need to be made. </p><p>JUNE 11th: This is when everyone will be arriving, rooms will be available starting at 12:30 so plan accordingly with transportation and your arrival time. For dinner, I reserved a room in the dining pavilions from 6-8 with a buffet table so you can come whenever you want to say hi and grab a bite to eat. </p><p>JUNE 12th: More of a chill day, I’ve sent everyone some highlights of Kyoshi Island if anyone wanted to visit the historical sights, but I assume most of you will be hitting the beach (as am I!) </p><p>JUNE 13th: Nothing big in the morning, but for the bridal party and groomsmen I did make a reservation at a nice brunch place in the village as a thank you for being such a big part in me and Sokka’s day. Please RSVP to me if you haven’t!!</p><p>Of course, later that night is the bachelor and bachelorette party and I want everyone to have fun but please keep in mind that people are staying at this resort and I really don’t want anyone to get in trouble!!. </p><p>JUNE 14th: The day before the big day!! The main item of the agenda, is the wedding rehearsal, which will be in the gardens at 3:30. Dress code is summertime formal, I’m going to be wearing a beautiful white sundress if that helps anyone with wardrobe decisions. Hopefully, this should only take about an hour and a half. After, drinks and the rehearsal dinner!</p><p>JUNE 15th: THE BIG DAY! Bridal party, we need to be dressed and ready at 10am, the photographer is coming then and I want to get some good shots of just us. To the guys, please meet in the gardens at 10:30, and I expect pictures to take about an hour and a half, until 1ish. I know this is a lot, but I hoping everyone stays positive and camera ready. There’s going to be a quick break for lunch, and then everyone needs to be at the garden venue at 2:30. The guests will have already been here for a half an hour, and the its showtime at 3:30! </p><p>Dinner will be served at 5:30, cake cutting will be at 7, and after a night of dancing me and Sokka will be heading off to the North Pole at 10! </p><p>Hope this offers some clarification for the week ahead. Again, if you have any questions please feel free to ask. </p><p>xx<br/>
Suki </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message from Katara to Toph<br/>
<em>June 10th</em></p><p><strong>katara</strong>: are you free rn<br/>
(19:23) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: yeah, im not doing anything important just packing for the wedding <br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: im so excited, its going to be great to see all of our friends and suki and sokka are getting MARRIED<br/>
(19:25) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i didn’t peg you as a wedding gal i thought you hated all society events<br/>
(19:27) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: i do<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: i hate dinners and balls and birthday parties but i like weddings bc i like seeing people in love<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: sue me <br/>
(19:30) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: i don’t think anyone pegged the blind bandit as a softie for weddings who would have figured!! <br/>
(19:31) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: omg not my old pro-wrestling name<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: i was actually going through stuff yesterday when i was getting stuff to pack and i found it and honestly forgot how ugly was<br/>
(19:32) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: like from the fabric feel <br/>
(19:32) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: yeah <br/>
(19:32) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: well that was a super ugly costume i can’t believe they forced you into it toph<br/>
(19:33) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: yeah me too<br/>
(19:33) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: so i really need to talk to bc ur my only friend that a) isn’t desperately in love with my brother b) my brother or c) or used to be in love with me bc i really need a neutral party on this <br/>
(19:36) </p><p><br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: spit it out sugar queen <br/>
(19:36) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ok im just gonna come out and say it<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: im in love with zuko <br/>
(19:38) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: audio.file<br/>
(19:40) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: this is just a minute of you laughing??? <br/>
(19:40) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: because i am laughing??<br/>
(19:41) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: im glad my affairs of the heart are so entertaining for you toph but what do i do i don’t know if he feels the same and we’re doing this whole fake-dating thing anyways<br/>
(19:42)  </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: only you would get yourself into a bind like this one sugar queen<br/>
(19:42) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: ok one i know you’ve liked zuko from like literally day 1<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: like in our calls and stuff, the sound of your voice you were just so excited to talk about him and be around them which for me spelled out L O V E <br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: me and suki have had so many chats about this we were just waiting for you to come to your senses <br/>
(19:45) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: really?????<br/>
(19:46) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: sokka and aang might have bought your oMg wErE juSt fRieNdS act when all those tabloids were coming out with articles about the two of you, but suki and i did not buy it one inch<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: bc men are dumb and women can read through their friends’ bullshit like a psychic <br/>
(19:50) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: should i feel bad about liking proposing this as a friends thing and then being in love with him<br/>
(19:51) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: no if anything you guys have already done the hard parts of being in a relationship u should totally try to make a move on him<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: sex is easy but planning dates and staying connected is hard<br/>
(19:51) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: its just that i love talking to him and my heart jumps in a good way when i see that he’s texted me and we walk for hours around ba sing se on the weekend and call each other for support and i love that he’s seen all the different parts of me as a person and still loves me <br/>
(19:54) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: finally!!!<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: you confessing your love for zuko is the most satisfying thing of this year <br/>
(19:55) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: well what do i do toph<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: he’s coming to kyoshi for the wedding in three days and i have to face him <br/>
(19:56) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: you need to figure out if he feels the same way so like talk to him or when he’s drinking at the wedding see if he says anything it<br/>
<strong>toph</strong>: you know what they say about sober thoughts being said drunk <br/>
(19:59) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ok and i guess i should be flirting with him pretty heavily???<br/>
(20:04) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: i guess it needs to be super clear to zuko that you don’t see him as a friend and more as a relationship partner <br/>
(20:06) </p><p><strong>katara</strong>: ok that makes sense<br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: this was a good convo, im gonna go back to packing <br/>
<strong>katara</strong>: ill see you at the hotel <br/>
(20:07) </p><p><strong>toph</strong>: see you there sugar queen<br/>
(20:10) </p><p>__________________</p><p> </p><p>Private Message from Zuko to Azula<br/>
<em>June 10th </em></p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: azula i need to talk to you about something <br/>
(22:17) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: whats up big bro<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: make it snappy ty lee is over rn <br/>
(22:19) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: i didn’t need to know that but im moving past that <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong> im actually not dating katara azula <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: its all fake <br/>
(22:20) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: well duh <br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: even an idiot could see that <br/>
(22:21) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: wait how do you know that??<br/>
(22:21) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: zuko you dated mai for years i know what you’re like when your in love <br/>
(22:22) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: well the thing is that you actually don’t azula <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong> because im actually in love with katara <br/>
(22:24) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: …<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: please enlighten me because im confused <br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: you guys were friends but everyone thought you were together so you started fake dating but now you’re in love with her??<br/>
(22:28) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: yes <br/>
(22:28) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: well we were friends right? and everyone thought we were dating, so we decided to go along with it, because we’d both have dates for the weddings each had to attend. and she wanted to get back at her ex and i wanted to show mai that was I still wasn’t heartbroken over her and maybe make her a little jealous so the last month our entire relationship has been fake but i just realized that i love her<br/>
(22:30) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: wow. that’s a lot zuzu<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: also the jealousy move doesn’t work with girls as well as you think it does<br/>
(22:31) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: ty lee literally started dating another girl to make u realize that you liked her and now you’re getting married<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: id call that a good track record <br/>
(22:34) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: and i know i went into this trying to win mai back, but over the last month or so i realized that mai isn’t the one for me <br/>
(22:35) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: also don’t tell mai about anything of this please please please<br/>
(22:36) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: as if i would tell her<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: mai is one of my oldest friends, but my loyalties are and will always be with our family zuko<br/>
(22:37) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: thank u azula <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: but what do i do<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: im literally going to kysohi island for her brother’s wedding in a couple days <br/>
(22:40) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: you’ve gotten yourself in the quite the pickle brother <br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: i think at her brother’s wedding you need to just observe how she acts and feels toward you to suss out if she feels the same<br/>
(22:45) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: also you guys have only known each other for a month, i don’t want to be that bitch but are you sure its love?<br/>
(22:46) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: i mean you’re not wrong, like we’ve only been close friends for a very short amount of time<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: but idk, i just feel different about her and time seems to slip away and I want to stay talking with her forever <br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: and i feel like ive known her for a thousand years and want to know her for a thousand more<br/>
(22:53) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: wow so poetic zuzu <br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: not that i doubted you, but that sounds exactly like love<br/>
(22:53) </p><p><strong>zuko</strong>: ok im going to sleep, i need to rest to prep for my flight to kyoshi on the 13th<br/>
<strong>zuko</strong>: im just gonna keep it cool and see how she feels and make a move if it seems like she feels the same way <br/>
(22:54) </p><p><strong>azula</strong>: seems smart zuko<br/>
<strong>azula</strong>: go forth brother and follow your heart or whatever the romcoms say these days<br/>
(22:55) </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>guys this is so embarrassing i thought this was going to be a quick little texting!au and chapter two is literally 16k+ like what?? i know that it's almost been a month since the first chapter and i've let a lot of people hanging but does this giant word count increase make up for it??? i hope it does. all of your comments and kind words literally mean the world for me, please keep it coming! </p><p>sorry for the mean cliffhanger last chapter, i couldn't resist when i was writing this. i got a little side-tracked writing this with some new wips so that also contributed to this chapter taking a while. i also really wanted to take the time to make sure that mai and aang were fleshed out properly, i adore them both and hate how they become one-dimensional in most zutara fics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>